llevame del dolor, salvame del olviido8
by Beniswan21
Summary: imaginense q Bella, sea Bulimica, con un Edward vampiro, pero algo libertino, cuando se conocen, se enamoran. A Bella la Bulimia la consume y se entera de la especie de su unico Pretendiente, ¿¿que pensara esa mente tan distorcinada q tiene?
1. Chapter 1

Bella:

Me desperté para ir al Instituto, era un día normal, un lunes como cualquier otro solo que hoy llovía mas fuerte... me lave la cara, me bañe, cepille los dientes y el cabello me eche solo un poco de maquillaje a prueba de agua y me vi en el espejo, Adoraba hacerlo de mañana pues no acostumbro a desayunar y cuando ya no estoy hinchada me veo mas delgada… cuando estacione mi camioneta me di cuenta de que todos estaban hablando de algo... las chicas en lo que vieron mi camioneta corrieron para contarme... Nada pasa en el Instituto de Forks sin que Yo me entere... Ni lo mas Mínimo... aparte... este pueblo es pequeño así queee... todo el mundo sabe todo...

"es algo grande".... pensé por que todos parecían hablando de lo mismo... entonces llego Jessica hasta donde estaba... ya había cerrado mi Camioneta Chevrolet Montana... Ella me abrazo y me miro.... estaba emocionada.... como tratando de contarme algo... también Ángela Hizo lo mismo... y Lauren igual... así nos saludábamos diario pero esta ves las chicas tenían un chisme que contarme...

-Bella... te tenemos que contar...- hablo Jessica con una sonrisa... algo sorprendida

-Adivina a quienes se inscribieron en nuestro instituto hoy?...- exclamo fuertemente Lauren casi en un grito... Luego todo fue como un rápido silencio... y gente cuchicheando... sabía lo que eso significaba, alguien nuevo ha entrado al colegio.... a mi colegio… Yo debo darle la Bienvenida y establecer las reglas… cuando senti sus pasos hacia mi lado yo estaba de espaldas y sentí su perfume… cargaba mi bolso en la mano… el estaba caminando hacia mi, seguramente la secretaria le informo que tenia que hablar conmigo para mostrarle el colegio… y todo lo demás… lo típico cuando llega alguien nuevo, soy yo la que orienta, y a veces le asigno ese trabajo a alguna de mis amigas, cuando no tengo ánimos o cuando no quiero hacerlo simplemente… ellas… lo hacen sin protestar… tengo algo así como casi las mejores notas… y mis amigas y yo somos algo así como Las mas sobresaliente en Todo… del colegio, estoy en casi todo… mis amigas y yo somos lo mas "in" Que hay en este Instituto… a diferencia de las otras chicas In de los otros colegios del país… mis amigas y yo somos lo menos engreídas que podemos… conocemos y tratamos a TODO el mundo aquí… pero no podemos otorgarle este puesto a cualquiera NO… tienen que sobre salir, ser sociables y tener buena presencia…

Sacándome de mis Cavilaciones… Jessica miro atrás de mí como si hubiera visto al propio Zack Efron(lo amaba, ese es su amor platónico), o a Jasen Akles(el de Lauren)… una mano helada toco mi hombro me agarro por sorpresa… cuando voltee vi al Chico mas hermoso que había visto nunca, y junto a el una chica parecida pero diferente, con una belleza impalpablemente insoportable, el era de cabello Bronce, cara pálida pero con facciones perfectas. Parecían talladas en piedra perfectamente, parecía un Dios Griego y así, tenia los ojos DORADOS pero un Dorado así como el oro, que me miraba hipnotizantemente a los ojos como buscando algo casi me desmayo por la fuerza de su mirada, no es posible ¿estaba temblando?... mi corazón late así? O son unos tambores?… desvíe la mirada hacia la chica, que debía ser su hermana o su novia, lo mas probable es que sea su novia…

Auch… ¿que sentí? Celos?... no es posible…

La chica era un poco más bajita… se veía hermosa tenia el pelo corto, sus facciones eran también como talladas en piedra… era hermosa y me sonrío… de repente extendió su mano y se presento… las chicas aun con la boca abierta se querían comer al chico que se encontraba frente a mi…

-Hola, Soy Alice Cullen- dijo la chica extendiendo su mano, tenia una vos musical, de niña, hablaba rápido pero sin que las palabra se juntaran- el es mi hermano Edward Cullen, somos los hijos adoptivos de Carlisle y Esme Cullen solo tenemos dos días aquí, Vamos a quedarnos hasta terminar el año, una chica de allá atrás nos dijo que teníamos que hablar con ustedes- concluyo, la chica de dio un medio empujón a el chico que se encontraba a su lado-Saluda Edward, Discúlpenlo, es algo Odioso- se disculpo Alice, -

-HOLA…- dijo Edward Al fin, que vos mas hermosa tenia este chico… mis oídos lo adoraron al instante… yo lentamente le di mi mano para que me la estrechara pero me la beso caballerosamente, mirándome a los ojos, algo que me hizo estremecer por completooo, el tenia los labios fríos… sentí como mis Hormonas se despegaron ante ese roce, y mi corazón… estaba que se salía del pecho, me mantuve de pie a pesar de las ganas que tenia de tirarme en el piso, desvíe rápidamente la mirada, y le sonreí a la chica, cuando pude hablar, abrí la boca para decir lo de siempre pero el tenia aun mi mano.

-Me podrías, devolver mi muñeca por favor?...- me dirigí al hermoso chico, el cual pareció salir de algún pensamiento por que pareció sorprendido, quizás no se había dado cuanta de que sostenía mi mano mientras trataba de seguirme a mirada

-OH, lo siento- agacho un poco el rostro, solo un poco y volvió a mirarme. Desvíe mi ojos y dije:

-Bienvenidos al Instituto de Forks, somos del Comité estudiantil, cualquier duda, algo que no les guste hágannoslo saber, en nombre de todos los estudiantes de este pueblo, les damos la Bienvenida… yo soy Bella Swan, ellas son Jessica, Ángela, y Lauren… todas sus inquietudes no duden en comunicárnosla…- termine con una media sonrisa.

Edward les dedico una sonrisa a cada una y Alice hizo lo propio pero abrazándolas… Luego nos dedicamos a presentar a los Recién llegados al resto del colegio… todos nos miraban ya… cuando Lauren, la vocera del grupo anuncio:

-chicos, atención- los chicos que estaban cuchucheado, se quedaron callados cuando mi amiga hablo… - Ellos son los hermanos Alice y Edward Cullen, van a estudiar en este Instituto el ultimo año, sean sociables, amigables, solidarios con ellos en cualquier cosa que necesiten… Gracias… por su atención, La Gerencia…- mi amiga cada ves que daba una noticia como Vocera decía La Gerencia… me parecía tonto, pero no me importaba, a todos los chicos les parecía divertido realmente todo lo que ella dijera se lo aplaudían, por eso la escogí como vocera.

- Volviendo,- hablo Lauren solo para nosotras, las chicas se miraron unas a las otras y Jess me guiño el ojo y luego miro a Edward, yo entendí a que se refería, el me miraba aun,- Chicas, por que no me muestran el colegio, y el aula de mi primera clase?... – Dijo Alice… - Claro, con gusto… vamos… ¿Bella?...- Yo todavía estaba tratando de sostenerme de pie con ese chico mirando… soltando todo el poder de sus ojos en mi… respondí dejando mis cavilaciones pestañando rápidamente y desviando la mirada-…

- ah?... dime Jess…?- pregunte

-Podrías indicarle a Edward su próxima clase?,… y luego el Instituto… nosotras nos encargaremos de Alice…- Yo asentí sonriendo,- gracias… nos vemos el Literatura, -me volvió a guiñar el ojo, disimuladamente y se fue con el resto de las chicas… Comencé a respirar aceleradamente… Son mis mejores amigas, no es posible que me hallan dejado sola, se que se dieron cuenta de cómo me miraba el, pero me conocen mejor que nadie… no hay secretos entre nosotras…

Excepto… uno… que jamás les podré contar,… se me pusieron los ojos acuosos de solo acordarme…

- entonces… tu me vas a mostrar donde queda mi primera clase?- pregunto Edward con esa vos hermosa, musicalmente extraordinaria.

-Si…- dije asintiendo – que materia tienes?- pregunte…

- Biología - respondió, Genial esta conmigo… en esa clase…

-bueno… vamos… Yo también la curso, y se que si llegamos tarde no tendrás un buen comienzo- lo mire y le dedique una media sonrisa… el hizo lo mismo, ay… me dolió, "corazón… detente, detente"… "me vas a matar si sigues así"… gritaba en mi interior… entramos en silencio al salón… mientras caminábamos por los pasillos yo le decía las reglas del colegio, le indicaba y explicaba cada cosa… que me sabia de memoria… el decía de ves en cuando UMM… o aja… preguntaba… veía a las personas… lo típico… luego me dijo:

-quieres ir al cine conmigo este fin de semana?… no lo se o a comer algo???…… - me quede paralizada… no podía ser mas directo?... yo fingí pensarlo… pero no… obviamente seria Si mi respuesta…es primera ves que un chico me invita a una cita… ¿Qué? ¿uan cita?

- ah… podrías ser un poco mas directo?... – dije sarcásticamente… este chico era el típico chico seductor… y yo era su blanco… ¿Por qué a mi?... ¿Por qué no fue Jess… o Lau… ellas tienen mas experiencia que yo… y saben tratar a este tipo de chicos… -

- no…podrías responder… Si o No?- definitivamente si era ese tipo de chico…

-Si… - dije al fin…


	2. Actriz

2º Cáp. Actriz

-¿entonces… en la semana cuadramos para ver que película quieres ver?- me dijo en tono seductor,… ¿ósea me acaba de conocer y ya me invito a una cita?... y mas entupida yo que le dije que Si.

-Si quiero ver una es especifico, te aviso antes del viernes- le murmure seria, medio sonreí para no parecer grasera, me imagine de forma veloz comiendo Palomitas y tomando Coka para parecer normal, tendré que recurrir a Mía ese día, pues el sábado habrá una Parrillada en La Push y no quiero ser la única gorda, pues hasta las Indias esas son mas delgadas que yo, no me gusta ir a esa playa, nunca me ha gustado pero Charlie me obligara a ir así me niegue, voltee los ojos y puse cara de resignación y Edward se dio cuenta, lo vi fruncir un poco el ceño.

-¿que te pasa?, si no quieres ir dímelo…, no importa, no te sientas comprometida por que quieres ser amigable y solidaria con el chico nuevo- bajo un poco su mirada parecía un niño resignado a esperar su regaño. Y esa belleza insoportable. Se me estrujo el corazón y comprendí por que me decía aquello, el pensaba que por su invitación puse cara de resignada, como si no quisiera ir de verdad. Me apresure en arreglarlo:

-No, no, no eso… la verdad si quiero ir contigo,…- le dije, me dio de todo, quería abrazarlo y besarlo… "¿ISABELLA SWAN ESTAS LOCA?... no te puedes enganchar con nadie, y menos con el… sabes que en este colegio hay muchas chicas mas lindas y sobre todo mas esbeltas, aceptaras su invitación pero sabes que luego se fijara en otra chica mas delgada que tu… a menos que mantengas una dieta mas estricta"… maldita sea "cálmate, actúa normal que se va a dar cuenta" … termino la vocecita en mi cabeza… a veces pienso que estoy poseída por un demonio malvado que me quiere hacer daño, no es posible que algo dentro de mi se empeñe en lastimarme tanto… y lo peor es que yo me creo y hago todo lo que me dice… suspire profundamente pensando en todo lo que la vos me había dicho, tengo que aprovechar cada minuto que este en la compañía de Edward, a pesar de todo la vocecita me protegía, no quería que sufriera en un futuro…

-Si quiero ir contigo, créeme- le concluí y sonreí, pensé en algo lindo para que la sonrisa me llegara a los ojos y no se notara lo que sentía… realmente eh estado **sopesando **en volverme actriz, soy buena para mentir… y fingir que me siento bien… lo hago siempre, es ya mi estilo de vida, trato de parecer lo mas normal posible para que no se noten mis problemas interiores.

- OK… te prometo que te divertirás… ahora entremos…- me agarro por la cintura haciendo un ademán para que entrara, yo no me sentaba sola… conmigo se sentaba Mike Newton…el se me ha insinuado millones de veces, pero nunca le hago caso, lo hace con TODAS y hasta anduvo con Jessica, a mi me ve solo como la faltante en su lista,…

Entramos y yo me dirigí a mi lugar de siempre, Make miraba de arriba abajo a Edward como con rabia… luego volvió a mirarme y yo le voltee los ojos… me caía de un mal Make, es a la única persona en el Instituto que no digiero bien… desafortunadamente el Prof. Garret nos asignó un compañero para cada mesa al principio del año, y esta persona seria nuestro compañero de mesón todo el año escolar… cosa que me hizo odiarlo mas pues me puso con **Make, **le rogué que me pusiera sola pus esta es la única materia en la que comparto mesa, yo podía arreglármelas sola… a fin de cuentas a la hora de hacer algún trabajo o un examen soy yo la que estudia y hace todo… ya que a Make no le importa, yo hacia todo siempre , pues, tengo que salir bien para conseguir una beca en la Universidad, para estudiar Psicología…

- Mister Cullen?…- llamo el Prof. Garret a Edward – pase,… ¿Bella?- me llamo…

- ¿Si Prof.…?- ni idea de lo que querrá mi Viejo y gruñón profesor.

- accedería usted a sentarse con Mister Cullen? Se que nunca le ha gustado que la allá puesto con el Joven Make…y he decidido probar su capacidad de para trabajar solo… se que gracias a usted el aprobó esta materia, ahora veremos como se las arregla… mientras, usted va a trabajar con el Joven Cullen- me ordeno… ¿QUE?.... al fin me libre del idiota de Make, que biien, y ahora me van a sentar con Edward… ¿no puede ser tan perfecto?, no quiero engancharme con el… pero… … … como que no esta estará tan mal sentarme con el… "bueno Bella, tendrás que cuidarte mucho para que se fije en ti, por lo menos cuando estés con el en esta materia, recuerda que debes ser muy sociable y simpática… y así el por lo menos le agrade tu personalidad, y no note tu físico, claro, eso es casi imposible… pero inténtalo"… me ordeno la vos en mi mente… "maldito demonio"…pense

- Dijiste algo Bella?- me pregunto el Prof. Garret

- no... Por?... – Maldición… pensé en vos alta… menos mal que No me escucho bien… por que si algo odia mi maestro es que una persona Maldiga.

- OK… Swan, Cullen pasen a sus asiento- nos indico, asiendo un mohín en que nos dirigiéramos la única mesa vacía que quedaba, la ULTIMA… no puede ser… debí haber hecho algo muy malo para merecer esta tortura… caminamos hacia la mesa y yo me senté hacia la parte de la ventana, adoro ver la LLUVIA CAER… Suspire viendo la lluvia y voltee a ver a Edward que me miraba algo confundido… entonces el Prof. Garret comenzó a dar su clase, recordé que hoy nos pondría a practicar las leyes de Mendel, bueno la explicaría nuevamente a los chicos que no habían entendido, yo como de costumbre lo entendía … ya me aburría la biología… Garret paso toda la hora hablando y me di cuenta de que Edward le prestaba tanta atención a la clase como yo… note como estaba de aburrido… me quede viendo la LLUVIA CAER… cosa que me fascinaba la realmente, y a decir verdad gusta todo este tonto pueblito… después de provocarme el vomito, después de despejarme de la culpa que inunda mi mente cada ves que pruebo bocado, ver la lluvia caer, escucharla y mas a veces sentirla me hace sentir libre… de todo aquello,… "si Bella, la Lluvia nos calma"… dijo la vos, y suspire… ¿algún día se ira de mi mente?

- ¿te gusta la lluvia?- me pregunto Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos y haciéndome estremecer al darme cuenta de lo cerca que lo tenia de mi oído… Yo asentí sin voltear tenia los ojos acuosos… y no quiero que el me viera así... tan débil… - a mi también me gusta la lluvia, me encanta, pero no mas que tu- me dijo mas cerca de mi oído aun, mi corazón brinco…"Bella, Bella,… no te emociones, te lo estas imaginando"… me dijo la vos, era lo mas lógico, el no podía gustar de mi… yo soy tan Simple para el, "no Bella, no eres simple, solo que algo Tonta, " dijo mi vos… Cállate y déjame en paz… pensé respondiéndole a la vos… Edward aun estaba muy cerca de mi… cerré los ojos, podía oler su perfume, lo delicioso que olía ligado con el olor de la brisa fría que emanaba el pequeño pueblo donde nací… suspire una gran bocanada de aire… para seguir aspirando su exquisito aroma, cuando el timbre sonó casi me caigo del banquito donde me encontraba sentada, supuse que me caería, pero no me importaba pues no es raro… ya todos sabían mi falta de coordinación, "claro QUE no… es tu peso Bella… tu PESO"… Me dijo la vos, sentí unas manos grandes suaves y muy frías que me sostenían, Edward evito que me cayera. Yo me acomode en mi lugar rápidamente para darle las gracias.

-gracias- le dije poniendo cara de agradecimiento, -de verdad te lo agradezco…-

- no fue nada- me respondió con una sonrisa, y luego soltó una carcajada… al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de mi resbalón, ya no odio al Prof. Garret… estaré agradecida eternamente por ponerme en el ultimo asiento y quitarme a Make de encima… Edward seguía riendo… burlonamente ¿Qué le parecía tan gracioso?

- ¿de que te ríes?- le pregunte volteándome hacia el.

- de ti- me dijo muy seguro entre risas, y yo sentí como la sangra me corría hacia las mejillas, y luego me dedico una muy dulce sonrisa mirando mis mejillas…, lo extrafulmine con la mirada entonces se acerco a mi, demasiado Diría yo – eres adorable – me susurro al oído, mi corazón brinco y ¿pudo ser mas ruidoso?... no creo que no – Vamos, salgamos de aquí antes de que te mate de un infarto- mis mejillas si estaban rojas antes ahora estarían moradas, me señalo la puerta y salimos… nos encontramos a las chicas y a su hermana, nos sentamos en el mismo lugar de siempre y los invitamos a sentarse con nosotras asintieron… todos (ecepto yo) entablaron una conversación, sobre las notas y reportajes para de esta semana para el periódico escolar, Ángela se encargaba de eso y estaba pidiendo ideas para la nota a Alice y a Edward… también me pidió que le diera una idea y le sugerí que hablara sobre el Relleno en los trajes de baño, o la moda Emo.

Note como Edward de rato en rato me veía, estaba sentado a mi lado… el ni Alice comían… pero eso no me importo, esta es para mi, la peor hora del día… pues muy a mi pesar tengo que comer, para mantener apariencias, Edward noto mi cara de asco hacia el plato de que tenia frente a mi y frunció el ceño mientras las demás hablaban.

- ¿por que no has comido? ¿No te gusta el menú?- me pregunto mirando el plato intacto, y yo asentí

- No… no me gusta el menú del Instituto, nunca me ha gustado, pero no lo podemos cambiar por ahora- eso era cierto, pero antes lo comía para tener algo en el estomago… no me importaba nada… pero ahora me da asco por que se donde va a parar esa comida… y mas asco me da imaginar todo el desastre que me causaría en el cuerpo… lo pondría mas deforme.

-Ah… pero debes comer, debes comer para mantenerte sana,…"mira que a mi no me gusta las chicas flaquitas, me gustan con carnita, como tu"-susurro muy bajito… nadie se dio cuenta… ¿que le pasa?... ¿es enfermo? "Mala idea Guapo, decirle eso a una Bulímica, No nono… **MUY MALA IDEA" **dijo la vos… ¿Como se atreve a decirme eso?, si a el le gustan las chicas gordas, pues que se busque otra.

- pues, que lastima, lamento no pensar lo mismo que tu… - y me entro un hambre de tiburón, "Bella… calma… Bella… NO comas tanto…"me repetía la vos, no le hice casoy comencé a comerme todo lo que había en mi plato, vi que Ángela había dejado un poquito de su almuerzo – ¿vas a comerte eso? Áng?.... –le pregunte a mi amiga…

- no Bella… si lo quieres?- y asentí y me dio su plato, aun tenia el estomago vacío necesitaba llenarlo la ansiedad de comida me quemaba… vi el plato de Jess y no había comido mucho tampoco. Jess se dio cuenta y me dio su plato también, Lauren se había comido todo, así que me conforme con el plato de Jessica. Edward no estaba comiendo nada, y Alice tampoco, solo Cada una lata de Coka y cada uno ya había terminado la suya…… - ¿Por que ustedes no están comiendo?- pregunte.

-No cómenos carne- dijo Edward, Alice volteo y vio todo lo que había tragado yo "que vergüenza Bella,… que pensaran de ti, seguro se dieron cuenta del por que de tu cuerpo gordo y lleno de grasas Edward seguro te cancelara la cita del viernes". Sentí mucha culpa, esa Vos siempre tenia razón, de seguro Edward le Daria asco verme… y me sonroje mas, casi lloro de la rabia que sentí hacia mi misma "Bella… respira, no Vallas a llorar… ¿que vas a decir?... calma Bella… vamos calma…" me calme… y logre suprimir las ganas de llorar… "pronto lo sacaras, calma"… pe apoyaba la vos, después de todo, no eres tan mala… pensé.

-Bella, si comes así siempre te vas a poner gorda- dijo Alice bromeando. Yo me apene más y mas culpable me sentí, y nuevamente juraría que me encontraba morada. Sentí la llenarme de adrenalina, para ir allí mismo al baño a sacar el veneno que había metido A mi cuerpo… - Bella?… que tienes?... me pregunto Edward con el ceño fruncido- Bella, de verdad… me preocupas ¿Qué tienes?... – me repetía… "sal de alli"… me ordeno la vos.

Trate se sonar tranquila – No es nada - medio sonreí, pero no me llego a los ojos… solo tenia una cosa en mente, vi mi reloj y ya faltaban unos 10 min. para que sonara el timbre y entrar a mi próxima clase, no tenia tiempo que perder, trate de parecer totalmente normal, me levante de mi asiento, a mi lado estaba Edward y me jalo por el brazo suavemente – A donde vas?...- me pregunto, y las chicas voltearon al verme levantar.

-Al baño,- le respondí… como si fuera obvio, me soltó y frunció el ceño, en ese momento me voltee y me fui directo a sacar el veneno de mi cuerpo… llegue y cerré la puerta en donde se encontraba el escusado, respire profundo me incline e introduje dos de mis dedos en mi boca, llegando casi a mis amígdalas me acaricie un poco… y salio todo mi almuerzo de un golpe,…

Me tumbe a llorar… no había dolido, ya no… pues de tanto hacerlo ya no dolía… pero sabia lo que me estaba haciendo a mi misma…

Escuche un ruido en la puerta del baño...

-Bella?, Bella?-... me llamaba una vos aterciopelada, y hermosa… , no podría olvidar su vos ni en un millón de años. Me pare me calme y le respondí:

-¿que?- entonces Salí, ya estaba mas calmada, ya había bajado el agua del escusado… no había nada raro. "Entupida tus ojos"… dijo la vos "tu infección recuerda, como le hiciste creer a Jacob la otra vez…"… "actúa" me ordenaba la vos, mientras yo hacia lo que me decía, "mírate al espejo, solo tus ojos, repite conmigo "-Maldita sea… no podre echar mas delineador,- …-" me ordeno mas fuerte la vos… "Actúa, se la esta creyendo"… decía… estoy completamente loca, al seguir una vos… en mi cabeza pero el estaba creyendo lo que hacia.

- ¿que te pasa Bella? ¿Qué hacías? ¿Por qué llorabas?- soltó, parecía muy preocupado… "-No se creyó nada-"dije en mi mente, me dirigí a la vos… "claro que si… sigue actuando y repite conmigo"… esto era un alivio a veces… a pesar de todo, la vos me salvaba muchas veces pues no sabia como racionar ni que decir en estos momentos. Ella es como mi amiga-enemiga.

-"solo estaba en el baño"- "Vamos, vas bien" me animo la vos – "-mis ojos se ponen así… algunas veces que me hecho delineador… y me los rasco, no pude evitar rascarlo… me picaban mucho y supongo que por eso están así… que horror, me veo fatal"- yo repetía todo lo que me decía la vos en mi cabeza – me vi en el espejo fingiendo… y actuaba como me decía, salio perfecto…

Edward no quedo muy convencido… pero, no pregunto más… Algún día entrare en una academia de teatro… "Bella, eres una gran actriz, te felicito" me felicito la vos… me gustaba cuando no me insultaba "a mi también Bella, sabes que somos una… pero tu me haces perder los estribos con tus errores y tus desliz, te he dicho… que sigas la dieta pero no me haces caso, mira ahora Edward parece que se interesa en ti ahora mas que nuca cuídate que lo vas a aburrir… … todo salio bien… gracias a las dos…"… termino la vos en mi cabeza…


	3. desmayo

3º: desmayo:

Salimos del baño… y el me acompaño a literatura, y luego se fue a su clase de Gimnasia… la semana paso normal… Edward era muy educado, Alice por decirlo de una forma era muy Loca… hablaba con todo el Mundo… saltaba por los pasillos… me agradaba mucho, las chicas y yo decidimos que ella tenia capacidad para entrar al grupo. Edward era muy simpático, casi todas las chicas se le habían insinuado… Sentí rabia por eso, un día se lo comente… haciéndole un mohín, en que el aceptaba todos los halagos y devolvía algunos… el sonreía… y me repetía una y otra vez que yo soy que le gustaba y la única que ha invitado a salir… me contó que tiene una larga lista de novias, cuando le pregunte… me dolió oírlo decir eso… a Charlie lo encontré en la cama haciendo ruidos con una tipa… eso me puso mal y recurrí a Mía otra vez,…

Ya era jueves.

Me sentía un poco emocionada por que al fin tendría una cita, y con el, con el Ángel de Ojos dorados y cabello bronce, cuerpo perfecto y cara tallada en mármol sin ninguna imperfección.

Cuando sonó el ultimo timbre de salida, ya el viernes vi a Edward con su hermana, caminando hacia su Volvo plateado, parecían perturbados… nunca imagine ver a Alice con el rostro molesto, daba miedo de verdad… y Edward… ni hablar… hasta parecía que los ojos se le hubieran tornado negros "es tu imaginación Bella, tranquila… el vendrá por ti" estaba muy asustada, pues la expresión en su cara era de rabia y me asusto muchísimo…

Cuando noto que lo miraba, le dijo a Alice algo y se dirigió Hacia mi camioneta… se acerco a mí mirándome a los ojos… AY Ay… esos ojos… su mirada no expresaba nada… y su rostro estaba serio

-Bella, cariño, perdón pero por un problema familiar no puedo ir contigo al… de verdad perdóname…- me quede paralizada, me dolió que me cancelara… mi primera cita, el la cancelo… casi lloro "Bella, muéstrate fuerte… no te debes derrumbar… créele, créele Bella, solo mira su expresión… se ve vacía… Bella respira" GRACIAS… le dije a mi vos… a mi amiga… - ¿Qué?- por todos los Cielos, pensé en vos alta. "tonta Bella, repite conmigo" … "- Gracias por disculparte, no es nada, sabes que cuestas conmigo y con las chicas para lo que desees, será otro día." Supiere mas tranquila… ella siempre sabia que decir y que hacer… mi amiga-enemiga.

- perdón de verdad… claro que lo dejaremos para otro día,… te compensare… te lo prometo- me prometió.

-no Edward no tienes por que hacer, yo soy una simple chica que conoces hace una semana,… no es importante… no debes sentirte culpable… - le dije cada palabra que salía de mi boca me dolía mas.

- Bella, quiero hacerlo, es mas… no discutiré por eso, va a ser una sorpresa… pero ahora me tengo que ir… gracias por comprenderme mi Bebe- me sonroje cuando me llamo así, me acaricio con un dedo mi mejilla sonrojada, y se acerco a mi… quedando su boca solo a centímetros de la mía, mi corazón, salto, y comenzó a bombardear mas sangre de lo normal… y aparte sonaba como un tambor, Edward sonrío ante el los audibles latidos de mi corazón… me tomo el mentón con una mano… y lo acaricio, levanto mi cara de forma que nuestras narices se rozaran, me miro a los ojos… "bella… esto me asusta, tiene los ojos negros… ¿recuerdas que los tenia dorados?" me advirtió la vos, y la ignore "Bella, esto no es normal, y sabes que no son lentes de contacto, Bella, déjalo"… repetía mi vos… pero no le hice nadita de caso… ahora deseo mas tiempo con Edward… "Bella, se que es peligroso Bella… Tu lo sabes, pero no lo quieres aceptar"… no me importaba si era peligroso o no… si fuera el mismísimo demonio no me importaría.

- Bella, - rodeo con su helado, musculoso y hermoso brazo mi cintura acercándome muchísimos mas a el – te quiero…- deposito un dulcísimo beso en mi mejilla muy cerca de mi boca… mi corazón que ya latía como un tambor… se iba a salir de mi pecho… y en mi estomago no sentí solo mariposas… sino que una selva llena con todas las especies de animes existentes que daban vueltas y lo ponían de cabeza y lo volvían a acomodar…

-esta bien, tran… tranquilo no hay problema… tenemos mas tiempo para salir, será otro día… - titubee un poco pues estaba muy nerviosa aun.

-Nos vemos, te quiero,- me dio otro beso en la frente se volteo y entro en el Volvo por la parte del conductor y luego Alice se despidió de mi con la mano me sonrío un poco pero se veía dolida y preocupada… entro al asiento del copiloto Edward arranco el espectacular Volvo Plateado y arranco a toda velocidad!…

-Bella, no te vallas aun… - me grito Jess mientras se dirigía a donde yo estaba, y mas atrás venían Ang y Lauren – amiga, ¿quieres ir de compras?… a Port Ángeles, y así aprovechas para comprarte algo sexy que te puedas poner en tu primera cita con Edward Cullen- pregunto Jess

-No Jess, no hay cita, me dijo que tenia una emergencia familiar y se fue con Alice, los vi. Algo preocupado,… - pensé en mencionar la diferencia que note en sus ojos pero no le di importancia "Bella si es algo de importancia, ciento que es peligroso Bella, pero ya te darás cuenta"… menciono la vos en mi mente… ¿Esa Vos que es? Será mi sub.-Conciente, solo cuando MIA apareció en mi vida la he estado escuchando, pero ¿por que se preocupa por estas cosas?… ella es la primera que debería estar feliz de que alguien al fin me haga caso, o decirme "TE LO DIJE" pues ella ya me había advertido que el me cancelaría, y ahora me dice que le Tema a Edward… de verdad yo debo de estar Bien loca… pero bien bien loca!

- Chicas ¿vamos de compras hoy?- dijo Jess Ángela y Lauren habían llegado a donde estábamos Jess y Yo paradas al lado de mi camioneta Montana

- Me anoto- dijo Lauren levantando la mano…

-Igual yo- dijo Ángela

- Niñas, vallan… yo voy a mi casa, no tengo ánimos de salir hoy… - dije negándome

- Bells,… - insistió Lauren

-de verdad… no quiero ir… gracias por invitarme- … las Amo, ustedes son mis mejores amigas… compréndanme- nos abrazamos,….

- Esta bien Bella, te entendemos… estas en tus días - insinúo Ángela, y yo le dedique una sonrisa…

- Dale pues… ¿quieren que las lleve?- me ofrecí,

- No, me voy con Tayler hoy, - dijo Lauren

- Pues yo me voy en mi carro, chao chicas… las quiero- se despidió Jess

- bueno, yo me voy contigo Jess- Ángela dijo…

- ah OK, no te quieres ir conmigo… esta bien, esta bien…- dije haciendo un puchero, bromeando.

- Bella… tú sabes… - dijo Ángela tratando de excusarse y yo la interrumpí

- tranquila, tu sabes que es broma… ya se que te encanta el Hermano de Jess… - le aclare,

- Ya llego Tayler por mi… las quiero nos vemos el lunes- se despidió Lauren…

Yo me despedí, de Ángela y Jess… ellas se fueron al igual que yo… me monte en mi camioneta arranque y me dirigí a mi casa… tuve mucho miedo, una angustia me lleno el pecho… pase el viernes escribiendo un par de canciones y adelantando tarea, el sábado reviso mi Mail y encontré un Correo de Alice, ella ya casi formaba parte del grupo solo le faltaba un poco de tiempo mas de estadía en el Instituto, pues, solo lleva unas semanas de haberse inscrito. En el Correo me explicaba:

"Bella, disculpa que Edward te haya dejado plantada ayer, el mismo me insistió para que te explicara, algo que acepte de inmediato, el nunca se había preocupado en dar explicaciones a sus antiguas novias, a pesar de lo mujeriego que es, desde el día que te conoció ha cambiado un poco, ¿un poco?... miento, ha cambiado mucho, ya no se la pasa coqueteando con las chicas y ni siquiera he visto que mira a alguna después de ti, eres especial para el… debo decirte que hemos cambiado mucho de residencia y a cada Escuela nueva a la que entramos el le coquetea a casi todas, y estas caen a sus pies… evidentemente,.... sin embargo ahora es diferente, desde el día que te conoció te repito que ha cambiado… así que te pido que lo disculpes… es primera ves que se interesa en una chica!

Discúlpale… y con esto me despido… cuídate, vamos a estar fuera este fin de semana, y a donde vamos no hay conexión a Internet así que hablamos el lunes en el Instituto… cuídate muchísimo… besitoss!

atte.: Alice Cullen_xD

Cuando termine de leer, voltee la mirada y vi mi balanza, recordé que tenia una semana casi sin pesarme, y la ultimas ves que lo hice pesaba 58kilos, me pare a ver que tal iba y me monte con lo ojos cerrado, entonces vi… lo que estaba pesando… 60, 57, 59,… 58 marco al fin,

- Maldición, no he bajado nada… - exclame gritando, como Charlie no estaba en la casa no me importo, luego me monte en mi ORBITREX eh hice media hora… a continuaron me monte en mi Balanza y el aparato marco 56 kilos… "ya casi llegas Bella"…me susurro la vos. Baje a la nevera a tomar un poco de agua, y encontré algo que me llamo la atención Un gran Helado EFE que yacía al final del refrigerador, medio destapado vi unas letritas que decían claramente el sabor "chocolate"… RESISTE … me dijo la vos, pero yo no tengo fuerza de voluntad,… lo agarre y me lo comí todo, como si nunca me hubiera comido un Helado en mi vida, cuando acabe, me dirigí al baño corriendo "TE LO DIJE"… me dijo la vos… CALLATE… CALLATE DEJAME EN PAZ MALDITO DEMONIO… SALTE ME MI CUERPO… NO TE SOPORTO… gritaba mientras me tapaba los oídos instintivamente y llorando… Me introduje mis cuatro dedos hasta las amígdalas y bote allí todo el Helado que había comido… " PESATE…" me ordeno la Vos… allí me tumbe en el piso… "MALDITA VOS SALTE DE MI CABEZA"… me sentía frustrada y atrapada, agarre mi diario una chaqueta y Salí corriendo de la casa, por la puerta de atrás, hacia el bosque,… me senté en un árbol no muy lejos de la casa y comencé a escribir una carta:

Xd…

" tU querida MIA... No Sabez El DolOr De Tu LlEgAdA… Tu QuErIdA MIA, ErEs Mi MeJoR aMiGa, A lA vEs Mi PeOr EnEmIGa, Me AcOmPaÑaZ En ToDo MoMenTO, Me ZaCaS De ApRiEtOs En CaDa CoMiDa, Me LLeNaZ De CuLpA, Me AiUdAz A zOluCiOnArLo ToDo… LA CuLPa Ze Ba, AlIBiAs El DoLoR… SoLo pOr RaTo, PuEs BuElVes Por Mi pOcA fUeRzA De vOlUNtaD… mE dEsTrUYeS pOr DentrO Me AliBiAz PoR fUeRa

AhOrA dImE, QuE hAgO PArA Y uNa PrInZeSa Ser Al Fin? Sin DaÑaRmE tANtO… No Es PoSiBlE… ParA sEr BellAs HaY qUe Ver EsTrEllAs… AsI qUe GrACiAs PoR eSTAr CoNmIgO y SeR Mi SoLuCiOn! … =D

Las lagrimas salían de mis ojos sin cesar, me levante para volver a mi casa y de repente me sentí muy mareada y…………………………………………………………… sentí un estruendo y un olor a Oxido con Sal luego. No recuerdo mas hasta…

Bella?… Bella?… Bella?... por todos los cielos Bella por favor respóndeme…- una vos exquisita, jamás la podría olvidar

chicas Hola, ... se q no me lo podido presentar ... pués soy BeniSwan Mi Nombre es Nilibeth y ps Y pués Este es El Primer fic Que subo una a esta page espero Que sea de su agrado, .. pués y Disculpen mi Falta de Actualización, ... el Cole me adsorbe mucho! Espero resiviir muchos SUS Opiniones pronto! Se les Quiere Me despidoop


	4. Chapter 4

4º: Enfermedad (Edward)

Había visto a Alice preocupada, tratando de esconder lo que había visto, hasta que salimos del Instituto, estaba por explicarme todo cuando… la vi con esos hermosos ojos cafés, con su pelo amarrado con una coleta, parada al lado de su auto, pero en ese momento Alice me dejo ver que pensaba, Jasper había perdido el control mientras se encontraba casando, matando a sangre fría a un par de excursionistas que acampaban solo a unos kilómetros, claro eso no es problema debido a lo rápidos que somos, así pues, se sintió culpable y escapo a alguna parte, y a todos nos tocaba buscarlo para evitar un problema mayor…

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba ella explicándole que no podía ir al cine ese día por un problema familiar -Bella, cariño, perdón pero por un problema familiar no puedo ir contigo al cine… de verdad perdóname…-

Salimos Alice y yo, en mi Volvo, solo para mantener las apariencias, muy bien pudimos haber llegado en menos de 5 minutos,… al llegar a Casa todos estaban muy perturbados, sobre todo Alice, amaba a Jasper y quería ayudarlo a superar ese desliz que había tenido, nunca la habíamos visto tan preocupada, después de todo decidimos separarnos a buscarlo, y a mi me toco rondar por los alrededores por si regresaba,… cuando rondaba el bosque olí un aroma muy particular, me vinieron a la mente muchas cosas, Jasper pudo haberla encontrado y… … NO, me dije a mi mismo, y comencé a rastrear el olor,… me asuste mucho cuando la vi allí recostada sobre un albor, sudando y con su rostro mas pálido, y de pronto escuche detrás los pensamientos de Jasper, que me indicaban que estaba allí viéndola sigilosamente montado en un árbol… me gire para verlo y que me diera la cara, el pensaba en salir corriendo pero no lo hizo, todavía quería sangre, la garganta le quemaba y aun tenia los ojos negros de la sed

Jasper, ni que se te ocurra tocarla, -

Pues, es una simple humana, nadie la va a extrañar, ¿Cómo puedes soportar su olor tan tranquillo?-

Practica, y fuerza de voluntad,- y en ese momento llegaron Alice y todos los demás, esta lo convenció de volver y lo perdonaron por su imprudencia, y esta vez no iría a cazar solo, sino que lo acompañaremos de tres en tres, por el momento se fue con Alice a la casa,… luego Emmet y Rosalie se fueron de caza al igual que Carlisle y Esme, se cambiarían e irían todos a cazar, yo ya lo había hecho, pues este habito lo repetía ahora casi cada diario desde que la conocí, su aroma me quema la Garganta fuertemente, como si estuviera en un cuarto cerrado con 100 humanos, pero debía acostumbrarme a su olor, desde el primer día que la conocí me hechizaron sus ojos y esa extraña forma de ser, suya, que hasta su mente es una intriga, el primer día que me di cuenta de eso, supe que era ella… cupido me flecho en solo un instante que mire sus ojos, me sentí vivo por primera vez desde que Carlisle me convirtió, esos ojos cafés que me llenaron de dicha, y su corazón, no existe melodía mas hermosa que sus latidos que me hacen querer seguir en este mundo condenado al infierno, por ella aguantaría mil y un condenas. Solo el saber que me aceptara, yo seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo, pero antes tenia planeado invitarla a salir, conocer mas de ella, y si ella me deseaba en su vida entonces allí todo tendría sentido para mi.

Hasta el día que la conocí eh estado con mujeres, tanto de mi especie como humanas, solo por estar, Carlisle siempre me dijo que ya llegaría la mujer que me flecharía y al instante nada mas me importaría, solo ella,… solo en una semana de conocerla se adueño de mi corazón, yo seria su esclavo eterno si ella me lo permite.

La tenia en frente, parecía sumergida en un sueño profundo, mientras la veía y pensaba, la escuche decir – Mía,… amiga,… - me acerque a ella,… cuestionándome… ¿Mía?... lastima que la persona a la que quisiera saber cada segundo lo que pasa por su mente, no puedo… – Todos me dejan, no me dejes- hablo nuevamente, la cargue en mis brazos sin ningún esfuerzo y estaba ardiendo en fiebre,… me asuste mucho, no quería perderla… No a ella, no ahora… que la acababa de encontrar…

-bella, bella… Responde,- insistía una y otra vez… sin ninguna respuesta

-Bella?… Bella?… Bella?... por todos los cielos Bella por favor respóndeme…- dije ya desesperado, … me sentí aliviado cuando vi abrir los ojos, me percate que una sus manos tenia apretado un pequeño cuaderno que lo tenia bien apretado y que se estaba lastimando con el bolígrafo que estaba dentro de este…

-Bella, pequeña, ¿que haces aquí? ¿Sabes el susto que me has causado?-

- no hables aun,… te llevare a casa- le dije cuando abrió la boca, pero me di cuenta del esfuerzo que hacia…

-no a mi casa no- ella negó con la cabeza algo asustada…

-esta bien… a la mía – aferro su rostro en mi pecho… y me abrazos mas… yo le correspondí, fuimos caminando hasta su casa, entramos ella fue a guardar el cuaderno que aun apretaba con fuerza y a buscar las llaves de su camioneta… salimos de allí y ella se tropezó con la mesa de la sala, yo la sostuve antes de que se diera cuenta de que había sido mas rápido que lo normal, y ella me miro confundida y pareció no darle importancia, cuando llegamos a mi casa, esta ya estaba vacía… entramos y ella durmió un poco, se le había pasado la fiebre pero aun estaba pálida, yo anteriormente estudie medicina, y tenia varias especialidades, pero nunca la ejercí… sin embargo obtuve muchos conocimientos, aparte me justaba la psicología, y el comportamiento de Bella en la semana que tenia de conocerla, era algo extraño, sobre todo a la hora de comer, … pero no podía pensar en eso, quizás lo que le estaba pasando tiene relación con todo aquello, sacudí mi cabeza para sacarme esos pensamientos y concentrarme en que la tenia a mi lado… hasta dormida se veía hermosa… angelical y adorable, es la niña mas hermosa…

-MIA- exclamo, y se levanto de golpe, yo la tenia abrazada, estábamos en el sofá de la sala…

- Lo siento,-

- no tiene que disculparte,… ¿Quién es Mía?- me mataba la curiosidad.

De pronto se puso blanca… y la vi como Ida… dio un gran suspiro y me dijo

-ES, Mi abuela, que me ayudaba, tuve una pesadilla de esas en las que te quieres despertar y no puedes, entonces apareció ella y me estaba ayudando y derepente desapareció – su vos se torno algo ronca, como el día que la encontré en el baño,…

-Ahjam… OK…,¿quieres comer algo?, te ves amarilla… ¿eres anémica?-

- no, y si –

- entonces, no eres anémica y si quieres comer,-

- no… no quiero comer y si soy anémica –

- bueno, entonces con mas razón, te traigo algo para que comas – me levante y ella me detuvo, me senté nuevamente, ella no causaba ninguna fuerza en mi, pude simplemente sin Ningún esfuerzo quitarme su mano… pero me percate de que estaba usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba

-No, no quiero comer, aun tengo el estomago hecho un nudo… de veras… -

- Bella, así sea un poco de Jugo- insistí, esa falta de apetito,… sus salidas desperadas al baño después del almuerzo, y e desmayo de hoy… me traen serias sospechas… a parte su piel blanca amarillenta –

-No… bueno si, pero primero quiero saber algo-

- lo que quieras –

- ¿que hacías en el bosque?, -

-Estaba… buscando al novio de Alice y a Emmet… que se perdieron, en una excursión por aquí… y como no conocen muy bien este bosque… tuvimos que salir a buscarlos, por eso salimos del colegio de esa forma… ya lo encontramos - Mentí solo en la parte de que se perdió y que estaba con Emmet

- OK… te creo… -

- voy a buscarte un poco de Jugo… espérame aquí… -

Salí hacia la cocina, y cuando estuve seguro, Salí a comprar una botella de agua y a recolectar rápidamente unas frutas… no tarde mas de 20minutos… las pele y se las prepare…

-aquí esta – dije llegando a la sala,

-gracias – se lo tomo… completo y me hizo pensar que quería mas

- ¿no le echaste azúcar?-

- … se me ah olvidado quieres que te busque otro?… -

- No… estuvo bien… -

- bueno… ¿ya te sientes mejor? ¿Tomas vitaminas?… ¿digo… para la anemia?-

- Si… gracias por preocuparte… ¿y tu familia?, si ya encontraron a Emmet y a Jasper… ¿no deberían estar aquí?-

- No… están el hospital revisándolos, pasaron dos días… perdidos, -

-ah… y ¿por que no estas con ellos? –

- Por que estoy aquí contigo –

-será mejor que me valla… mi padre esta por llegar y esta anocheciendo –

- OK, vamos – caballerosamente me levante y le tendí mi mano

-OH… podría invitarte mañana a un almuerzo?, par compensar lo del cine… y luego vendrías a mi casa… para mostrártela mejor… … y que conozcas a mi familia…-

-Claro, es domingo… ¿a que hora me vas a buscar?-

- a las 11… -

- OK… -

Salimos y me dejo las llaves de su camioneta, se monto y cuando cerro la puerta, suspire su aroma, varias veces, mi garganta me quemaba… pero ya tendría que acostumbrarme cada ves mas… la encendí y nos dirigimos a su casa… ya había anochecido, pero aun las luces estaban apagadas…

Estamos aquí… -

como te vas?-

tranquila,... por eso no te preocupes, llamo a Carlisle para que me espere en el Hospital… el cual no queda lejos de aquí…

bueno… como digas, ¿quieres entrar? -

creo que a tu padre, no le gustaría mucho… -

tienes razón, entonces… nos vemos… - se despidió…

nos vemos…- me acerque a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, y volteo un poco la cara, causando que mi garganta gritara y nuestros labios rozaran… la agarre por el mentón con una mano y con la otra acaricie su mejilla la acerque mas a mi… para besarla, pase mi lengua por su labio inferior y la sentí estremecerse… pero abrió un poca mas su boca introduje mi lengua y ella tembló de frío… rozando mi lengua con la suya, tenia los ojos cerrados… saboreando su boca, exquisita, y dulce… ella me agarro el cuello tratando de acercarme mas… mientras nos besábamos mi garganta gritaba pero la ignore… escuchaba su corazón latir y latir… y me percate de que no ella no respiraba y la ájele… en un suave movimiento permitiéndole respirar… ella se alejo… y puso sus manos sobre su cara…

¿que te pasa?… ¿no te gusto? – le pregunte asustado… nunca me importaba saber si a una mujer le había gustado mi beso… pero de ella necesitaba saberlo, y… ¿Si no le gusto? … ¿si se arrepintió de haberme besado?

Perdón… perdón… perdón…- repitió una y otra ves… quitándose las manos de la cara, y bajando la mirada…

¿Que?... ¿perdón por que?-

Es que… yo no… quise… perdón… fue un impulso- se Arrepintió… debe de pensar que soy un Patan… aprovechado… Estupido Estupido… me repetía… a pesar de no tener corazón… …sentí una punzada en el pecho…

Es que… yo te bese…, no me pude contener… lo siento…- me decía aun con la mirada distante… estaba apenada, pues ella movió el rostro cuando yo le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla… Supiere de Alivio.

Ni que yo hubiera puesto alguna objeción … Bella, fue maravilloso… gracias por regalarme el mejor beso de mi vida-

De veras te gusto?- pregunto mirando sus manos aun …

Me fascino mi pequeña… no te sientas apenada… - le levante el mentón para que me mirara… - ¿por que le da pena?-

Por que me encanto y deseo mas… y es… mi primer beso – Otra punzaba sentí en mi muerto corazón… ¿Cómo es eso posible?... yo soy el primero que la besa… el primero que prueba sus labios y su lengua… me sentí el hombre mas feliz… o mejor dicho… El Vampiro mas feliz…

Eres adorable… mi bebe… no sabes... todo lo que te quiero… -

Yo… Yo… también te quiii… quieroo- titubeo, su corazón que ya latía frenéticamente se disparo… jamás me cansare de escucharlo… y mi corazón no latente… lo sentí mas que nunca… ella es capaz de hacerme sentir vivo… hacerme sentir humano… la acerque a mi…

Acéptame por favor… y te juro que te protegeré siempre, se que es algo apresurado, pero no puedo alejarme ya de ti… te quiero demasiado Bella, eres la primera mujer que me causa tantas emociones juntas… … ¿quieres ser mi novia?,- no podía aguantar mas… la cuidare siempre… la querré toda mi existencia, y si me rechaza… por creer que es muy apresurado… pues la esperare toda su vida…

Si… - respondió segura… me sentí totalmente vivo… emocionado y hasta mi garganta quemada… me fue mas indiferente… su corazón latía y latía… realmente… Jamás la convertiré, me sentía feliz con solo cada latido de su corazón, cada ves que respiraba y se sonrojaba… por cierto, sus mejillas parecían manzanas de lo rojas que estaban…

Te quiero… Bella… - esta vez me acerque mas a ella… hasta posar mis labios sobre los suyo y darle un pequeño pero tierno beso… a pesar de que tenía todo bajo control, no debía tentar a la suerte…

Nos vemos… mañana mi pequeña… te quiero, y que sueñes conmigo… - me despidió bajando de de su camioneta,

También te quiero… hasta mañana – ella se bajo… y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa y antes de abrir se volteo…

¿No llamaras a tu padre?- pregunto

OH…. Si…- saque mi celular y fingí marcar… moví mis labios para que pareciera que estaba hablando y luego lo cerré

Ya, voy a caminar un par de cuadras, que ya va saliendo… y va por allí…

Esta bien, cuídate- le lance un beso y me voltee, la vi entrar… y cerrar…

Luego me adentre en el bosque para llegar mas rápido a mi casa… cuando llegue aun no había nadie… espere un par de oras… y me dirigí a casa de Bella para verla dormir… cuando entre por su ventana, escuche los pensamientos y vi lo que hacia su padre con una chica un poco menor que el,… lo ignore, pues es su intimidad…

La vi dormir, se veía hermosa… recorrí mi vista por su cuarto suspirando una y otra ves… pues su habitación estaba lleno de su aroma… mi garganta me quemaba, pero no le hice caso… ya debería acostumbrase, jamás la dejare… y tampoco la convertiré en un moustro…

Me llamo la atención un cuadernito tirado en el piso abierto… era el mismo que apretaba con tanta fuerza en la tarde cuando la encontré… me comió la curiosidad y levante… lo respire y lo abrí… vi su letra… algo garabateada pero femenina y legible, me senté en un banquito que se encontraba a lado de su PC… pase las hojas hasta llegar a la ultima, era como su diario, y necesitaba saber que había puesto el día de hoy… es enfermizo pero dedía saberlo…

Me quede perplejo y asustado cuando lo leí

" tU querida MIA... No Sabez El DolOr De Tu LlEgAdA… Tu QuErIdA MIA, ErEs Mi MeJoR aMiGa, A lA vEs Mi PeOr EnEmIGa, Me AcOmPaÑaZ En ToDo MoMenTO, Me ZaCaS De ApRiEtOs En CaDa CoMiDa, Me LLeNaZ De CuLpA, Me AiUdAz A zOluCiOnArLo ToDo… LA CuLPa Ze Ba, AlIBiAs El DoLoR… SoLo pOr RaTo, PuEs BuElVes Por Mi pOcA fUeRzA De vOlUNtaD… mE dEsTrUYeS pOr DentrO Me AliBiAz PoR fUeRa

AhOrA dImE, QuE hAgO PArA Y uNa PrInZeSa Ser Al Fin? Sin DaÑaRmE tANtO… No Es PoSiBlE… ParA sEr BellAs HaY qUe Ver EsTrEllAs… AsI qUe GrACiAs PoR eSTAr CoNmIgO y SeR Mi SoLuCiOn! … =D

Para: amiga-enemiga (mía) (bulimia)

De: Bella (Isabella) (Tu amiga)

Ya sabia yo… cuando había estudiado Psicología, la bulimia se abrevia MIA y la anorexia ANA, las mismas chicas se lo habían apodado… ahora todo me encaja, su extraña desaparición al baño diariamente después de cada comida, su desmayo, su anemia… todo encaja… sus sueños… Esto me asusta… no la puedo perder, y menos por esto, ella no, por que ella?... ahora que la encontré…

Edward, sálvame – la escuche decir… dormida.

Claro mi bebe… te ayudare a suspirar esto, te consentiré tanto, te amare tanto, que se te olvidara toda esta locura… que Amo Bella, no te puedo perder por esto, te apoyare en todo… - me agache a su lado y le dije a su oído, ella se acurruco con en su sabana y medio sonrío, me hizo pensar que me estaba escuchando… me levante, para irme, y… me sentí vivo nuevamente

Edward, te quiero – sonreí deje su cuaderno donde estaba y Salí de su habitación…


	5. Chapter 5

5º cap: Nombre de Pájaro y cara de Pato

Bella:

Había la mejor tarde de toda mi vida,… cuando llegue a casa ni me acorde de Mía, suspirando por cada rincón y repitiéndome una y otra ves que no era un sueño… subí a mi habitación, me recosté en la cama, recordando cada segundo que pase con el, a pesar de raro encóstramelo justamente en el bosque… un escalofrío me entro al acordarme de ese momento, de que había caído allí a mi suerte y el me salvo, me ayudo... me llevo a su casa cuando no quise estar en la mía, no podría soportar el llanto… los recuerdo vendrían hacia mi y las malditas ganas de Comer y vomitar también… mi primer beso, sin duda lo recordare toda mi vida y con mayor razón si fue con el, mi primer novio,… solo el… sus palabras, su vos aterciopelada, su mirada, su olor, estoy totalmente segura que el sintió lo mismo que yo, hubieron cosas raras, pero no me importan, tampoco me importa que se este burlando de mi y me estuviera utilizando, ni que esto solo fuera un sueño, lo sentí tan real … lo quiero desde lo mas profundo de mi ser… y si en caso de que me estuviera utilizando lo aprovechare mientras esta conmigo "Lo mas seguro es que te este utilizando, mira lo poca cosa que eres… alguien tan perfecto no podría fijarse en alguien como tu"…dijo MALDITA vos… ni de ella me acorde… "No hables"… esta ves le grite en mi mente a la vos!

Cerré los ojos tumbada en la cama,… me mataba el sueño, saque mi conjunto de dormir me cambie y me acosté, aunque tenia sueño tenia que desahogarme con alguien por tanta emoción,… Inti como Charlie entraba en su cuarto cerrando su puerta a todo dar,… la lanzo tan fuerte que me sobresalte… pero no me importo seguí con mi plan de llamar a una de mis amigas, la primera que me vino a la cabeza fue Ángela,… agarre el teléfono que me instalaron mis padre en el cuarto por buen comportamiento y le marque… el teléfono sonó un par de veces hasta que alguien agarro

- Alo,…buenas noches… por favor con Ángela, soy Bella- dije antes de que alguien dijera algo… estaba tan desesperada que no me importo ser muy cortes…

- Bella… soy yo,… ¿que tienes?... te noto muy emocionada… - dijo mi amiga… por el teléfono.

-amiga… amiga…Hoy estuve con Edward, y me beso…- solté de grito de emoción

-ahhhh! Amiga te felicito! Tu primer beso…-

- si, fue de lo más hermoso, y bueno el es… de lo más romántico, dulce, gracioso, tierno… es Perfecto-

-ya basta Bella… ya se que te gusta y que te mueres por el… pero… -

-Si… somos novios, después del beso me lo propuso…-

- y… ¿como paso… todo?... te lo encontraste en la calle así nada mas?... cuéntame… -

Le conté casi todo a Ángela omitiendo la parte de que me desmaye en el bosque, le dije que Salí a caminar y que me perdí… ella se sentía feliz por mí, por otro lado, ella me dijo que ya Ben se estaba interesando mas en ella,… y que casi se besan, y que si no fuera por la mama de Jessica que casi los sorprende… quien sabe que hubiera pasado…

Bueno amiga, 1000… por escucharme,… 1000… 1000… gracias… no le cuentes aun nada a Jess ni a Lauren,… OH… mejor si,… solo hazle un resumen de los hechos…- Le agradecía a mi amiga,… Jess y Lauren no tenían por que enterarse mas, entre nosotras no teníamos secretos, pero me avergonzaría un poco contarles todo,… a decir verdad cuando les voy a contar algo voy al grano… a Ángela le conté todos los detalles por lo emocionada que estaba y necesitaba sacar la emoción…

De nada Amiga… para eso estamos… Tranquila yo les cuento… pero lo mas resumido posible, te comprendo,… en esa parte nos parecemos un poco… -

Gracias otra vez… pero te dejo, me esta matando el sueño… nos vemos en lunes en el Instituto… te quiero amiga –

Y yo ti, chao cuídate… me cuentas lo que pase mañana ¿OK?-

Claro… cuídate… y cuidadito con lo que haces con Ben, mira que sabes que es más grande que tu Eh…-

Claro, claro… gracias… por preocuparte,… entonces… nos vemos el lunes… Besitos… -

… te quiero amiga te mando un beso chao y cuídate… - me despedí de mi amiga… y me tumbe en la cama, deje el teléfono en la mesita donde va… cerré los ojos y me dormí…

Recuerdo haber tenido un sueño, demás de extraño… me veía a mi misma en un espejo comiendo en casa de Edward… en un fiesta… no se ni de que, el caso es que estaba comiendo y comiendo, hasta que me devore todo, basto solo verlo para sentirme culpable… corrí al baño y trate de vomitar… pero no sacaba la comida… sino sangra mucha sangre… y Edward me veía dolido, con ojos negros, se acerco a mi,… y luego desapareció, entonces yo estaba en una gran cuarto con luces blancas,… habían chicas mas o menos de mi edad, se les veían los huesitos y todas estaban casi desnudas… fue horrible presenciar eso,… era como un viaje en el tiempo… pues estaba soñando… que estaba soñando recostada sobre el escusado de mi casa,… en donde había vomitado todo lo que comí en la fiesta de los Cullen,… entonces volví a ver a Edward que me vio con vergüenza, pero esta ves sus ojos eran marrones… y derepente le dije

- Edward Sálvame- en ese instante… sentí como me abrazaba fuertemente, me decía lo que me amaba… me acariciaba el cabello… y en eso todos me veían… Charlie, Renee, mis amigas,… la que supuse que era la familia de Edward… y una mujer que no logre reconocer… todos estaban alrededor mío, cuando me percate que estaba en el mismo cuarto grande y todo blanco… pero esta ves, todos me miraban,… como con lastima y dolor… el único que estaba a mi lado era Edward que me abrazaba cada ves mas fuerte, y yo logre decirle –Edward te quiero- y en ese instante todo se apago… aun sentía las manos de el, y me recosté en su regazo, y allí me dormí… en el sueño,… no me quería despertar pues era raro el sueño, pero podría pasar toda la vida así… solo con el abrazándome,… escuche unas risitas afuera de mi cuarto y me levante… vi mi reloj y este marcaba las 9:46AM…

Me desperté a duras penas,… pero debía recordar que el vendría por mi a las 11 y aun debía decirle a Charlie,… que lo escuche bajar las escaleras a fuertes y rápidos pasos,… me pare de la cama, entre a mi baño me bañe me cepille tanto los dientes como el cabello... Salí de la habitación para hacerme algo de cereal, y cuando Salí… me encontré con una gran sorpresa en el pasillo

- ¿quien eres tu? – le pegunte a la mujer que salía del cuarto de Charlie con una camisa de el puesta, la mire de arriba abajo, era morenita, cara redonda, pelo negro lizo y largo hasta los hombros… tenia los ojos achinados y los labios gruesos, el inferior mas grande que el superior, como la de un pato… pero tenia buen cuerpo… y mientras la veía me pareció conocerla de alguna parte.

- OH… eres Bella cierto, tu padre me ha hablado tanto de ti… pensé que exageraba, pero eres muy linda – dijo medio con tono irónico mirándome de pies a cabeza y me dio una sonrisa Hipócrita.

- Amor ya conociste a Bella…- hablo mi padre con una bandeja de comida en la mano

- Cielo, no tenías que molestarte…- dijo la tipa mientras los miraba atónita, mi padre metió a una tipa menor que el a mi casa… se acostó con ella mientras yo dormía tranquila en mi cama… "esto no se va a quedar así" dije en mi mente.

- ¿Quien es esta tipa Papá?- la mire a ella mientras le preguntaba, mirándola con cierto asco por engatusar a mi padre… le voltee los ojos, y lo mire a el…

- Bella… ella es mi novia y se llama PALOMA, hermana mayor de Emily la esposa de Sam,… la de la Reserva… - con razón, sentía que la conocía… ella se parecía a las indias esas de la reserva…

- Ah, ya comprendo Tu parecido con las indias- me voltee a mirarla y le hice una mueca.

- Papá, no sabía que tus gustos habían cambiado tanto… **O Sea**… de una mujer bonita, con clase y elegante a una… - la mire de pies a cabeza y enarque una sella…

- ... te exijo respeto hacia ella, Bella, aunque no te guste, ella va a vivir aquí con nosotros… que pretendes… que me quede solo toda la vida esperando a que Renèe vuelva, pues he decidido ser feliz… -

- ser feliz… eres feliz con una tipa que podría ser mi hermana mayor,… y tan… no se, no me da buena espina,… siento que esta contigo solo para que la mantengas…-

- Bella, no pensé que fueras tan egoísta- dijo mi papá, dándole la espalda a la tipa esa… y quedando frente a mi – no tienes por que estar celosa, tendré tiempo para las dos… de hecho hasta podrían ser amigas –

- Pues no gracias… es muy poca cosa, como para andar con alguien como yo… - hable chocante y me hice seña a mi misma,…

- no gracias cariño… parece que tu hija esta muy celosa… - dijo haciéndose la buena, ya conocía a esas Zorras Que se la quieren dar de Moscas muertas… - déjala… ya veras que con el tiempo terminaremos siendo grandes amigas… -

- no creo,… que se pueda, no soy una Zorra Vividora como tu –

- YA VASTA BELLA- me grito mi padre, de una forma que me asusto… ella me miro burlona, de lograr que mi padre me gritara, hasta el punto de casi pegarme…

- me vas a pegar?… por culpa de esta… hazlo… pero te olvidas de que tienes hija Charlie Swan… - le dije a mi padre, haciendo un berrinche… aunque el es adulto y sabe lo que hace, al menos eso cree… no voy a dejar que se burlen de el… así que desenmascare a la Zorra que ahora tiene como "novia"…

- Bella, sabes que te adoro… pero soy grande y se lo que hago… tu no tienes que meterte en mis asuntos… no le reclamaste nada a tu madre cuando se fue detrás de ese Beisbolista… que también es menor que ella, acaso ella si tiene derecho a rehacer su vida y ¿yo no?...

- papa, ella me pidió opinión a mi primero, me contó, me lo presento… y en el… vi claro el amor que le tenía… esta…-dije haciendo un mohín con la mano señalando a la Paloma -por ejemplo, te ve solo como su próxima presa- …de hecho, mi bulimia empezó precisamente después de la separación de mis padres,… cuando mi mamà me contó todo, sentí un gran vacío en el pecho por que la cajita donde me habían criado desapareció así nada mas… pero en el fondo me sentí feliz por ella, aunque me sentía sola y mi único escape fue ese… ahora mismo sentía… ganas… "Vamos, comer"… "no" grite en mi interior…

- Bella… date la oportunidad de conocerla al menos… - me suplico mi padre, yo me negué

-no Papá, tu veras lo que haces… y espero que sea mas temprano que tarde que me des la razón… - concluí…

- No va a ser así… yo amo a tu padre… Bella- Afirmo la Tipa, en mi cara le dio un beso en la boca… y yo voltee la cara.

- Por favor… no hagan eso en mi presencia… me dan ganas de vomitar… -

- entonces ¿amigas? – extendió la mano

- no… jamás… -

- bella- me regaño mi padre… yo le medio extendí mi mano mientras hablaba e iba aclarando las cosas.

- No quiero que me dirijas mucho la palabra… ni que intentes meterte en mi vida… ya veras que te voy a desenmascarar India – me estrecho la mano y en lo que la soltó rápidamente me la limpie en el Lavamanos que estaba allí afuera en el pasillo me eche muchísimo jabón… en forma dramática…

- No… tu veras que terminaremos en ser grandes amigas Bonita- abrió los ojos como plato en forma irónica… y yo la mire de arriba abajo esta ves con ojos de lastima… eso era lo que me daba ella… lastima por meterse con mi Charlie, y tratar de engañarlo, lo que no sabia era que me tenia a mi para sacarle de encima a tipas como esa, no sabia con quien se le ocurrió meterse

- Sigue esperando – me voltee hacia mi padre – Papá, voy a salir… comm...… Edward Cullen... ¿sabes quien es…?-

- ¿Con quien?...- me replico Charlie… y la tipa abrió los ojos como platos… Charlie le entrego la bandeja y empezó a bajar las escaleras y yo cuando me encamine para ir detrás de el, la India susurro… viéndonos por detrás…

- menos mal que yo soy la mosca muerta…- susurro, Yo la escuche pero fingí no hacerlo y me voltee.

- se me olvida algo- murmure para fingir que entraría a mi cuarto… y cuando pase a su lado, levante la mano para echarle toda la bandeja en la camisa y el la cara… ella solo se giro y me vio con odio…

- Usp… - me tape la boca para no reírme,…

- maldita mocosa,… ya me las vas a pagar…,…- Susurro limpiándose, se veía… tan graciosa y patética, luego tomo un respiro… y grito haciendo un puchero -Charlie, Charlie,… Cariño… tu hija me hecho toda la comida encimaaa… -

- No es cierto,… Fue sin culpa… - yo inquirí rápidamente, fingiendo inocencia.

Charlie subió, al escucharnos y se paro a su lado, la vio y le dieron ganas de reírse pero se reprimió la risa…

- Cielo, fue sin querer,… no te pongas así, aunque… eres tan linda enojada… - le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y la agarro por la cintura, y ella me hecho una mirada de burla sin que el Ingenuo de mi padre se diera cuenta… yo gruñí.

- bueno… yo me voy a terminar de arreglar… se me quito el apetito,… de ver lo ridículo que te ves papá con esta tipa… - les voltee los ojos y me metí a mi cuarto.

- Bella, aun no he dicho si te daré permiso de salir con ese tal Edward… me parece que debes presentármelo primero…- replico Charlie

- OK… no hay problema, pero esconde a la Pajarraca, no valla a ser que se asuste y no venga mas- le grite desde mi baño, mientras me maquillaba con solo lo básico,…

- Bella, respeta… a Paloma por favor… - dijo Charlie, en eso me llego un mensaje al celular que lo tenia cargando, era Edward… me había escrito que ya estaba camino a mi casa, entonces cerré los ojos,… me vi de nuevo en el espejo, "… espero que no comas mucho hoy,… no valla a ser que el se asuste pero por ti"… me toque las caderas y la cintura para verificar que todo estuviera bien… aunque no tanto, pero, al menos no me veía tan gorda, pues, no había desayunado, saque un Jean negro, y una camiseta azul, manga corta con cuello en forma de V… Justamente a donde tiene que estar, ni tan abierta, ni tan cerrada… sonó un pito abajo, me asome por la mi ventana y vislumbre el espectacular Volvo Plateado estacionado al lado de mi camioneta, luego el salio de el y se volteo a ver hacia mi ventana, en cuanto me vio me sonrío, y yo le devolví la sonrisa… me aleje de la ventana, Salí de mi cuarto y baje las escaleras… encontrándome con Charlie viendo Televisión acostado en el sillón grande de la casa…

- Bella creo que… ya llego tu amigo, hazlo pasar por favor…- inquirió Charlie al verme bajar…

- ya lo llamo,…- me acerque a la puerta, la abrí y Edward estaba recostado en su espectacular carro,… yo camine hasta donde estaba el,… que me miraba con esos ojos intensamente dorados, me puse nerviosa, y mi corazón comenzó a retumbar en mi pecho, traía un Jean azul con una Polera blanca y una Chaqueta azul súper informal, parecía un modelo sacado de una revista.

- Hola… - me saludo acercándose a mí y clavándome un beso en los labios, mientras acariciaba mis mejillas…

- ¿como amaneciste?... espero que hallas soñado conmigo… - me tomo de la mano, entrelazándola con la suya…

- de hecho creo que aun no me he despertado,…- le dije… y recordé que debía hacerlo entrar…

- debo decirte algo,… esque,… mi padre se ha puesto necio… y quiere conocerte antes de dejarme salir,… si no quieres tranquilo,… no tienes por que… - le dije,…

- de hecho… no hay problema… con gusto,… ¿le dijiste que soy tu novio?... – acepto inmediatamente…

- mmm... No, me parece que es apresurado para decírselo… -

- esta bien… no quiero causarte problemas con tu familia…, en ese caso entremos… - caminamos hasta la puerta, le solté la mano… y el medio frunció el ceño… entramos y Charlie apago la TV Al darse cuenta, se levando del sillón acercándose a nosotros.

- papa… el es Edward… Edward el es Charlie, mi padre – los presente rápidamente

- Mucho gusto Sr. Swan… - dijo Edward extendiéndole la mano a mi padre

- Igualmente… Muchacho… - inquirió mi padre apretándole la mano…

- OK… ya lo conociste… ahora Edward, salgamos de aquí…- dije, para irme ya.

- ¿A donde irán?...- pregunto mi padre mientras nos volteábamos para salir

- A mi casa, quiero presentarle a Bella, mi familia… y nos harán una cena de Bienvenida a mi y a mi hermana-

- ajamm…- dijo Charlie asintiendo con la cabeza - la quiero aquí a las 6,… señorita – hablo luego… y miro a Edward de arriba abajo. – ¿Hace cuanto se conocen?... ¿y de donde? no te había visto por aquí… no mas que un par de veces en el Hospital… - pregunto refiriéndose a Edward

- Soy hijo del Doctor Carlisle Cullen… mi familia se mudo aquí hace un par de meses, mi hermana y yo hace unas semanas,… estábamos en Denali con unos familiares… nos conocimos en el Instituto hace dos semanas… y no se preocupe, yo cuidare de su hija… y estará aquí antes de las 6… yo mismo la traeré…-

- OK… ya pueden irse… - concluyo al fin mi padre, Mientras escuche las escaleras,… y me voltee a ver a la pajarraca con una falda que le llegaba a la mitad de la pierna y una polera negra… percibí como se comía a Edward con los ojos… mientras a Charlie se le salía la Baba viéndola,… por otro lado Edward me veía a mi, podía sentir todo el poder de su mirada en mi rostro fruncido por la escena que presenciaba.

- Edward… no lo puedo creer,… ¿que haces por aquí? – le pregunto la pajarraca a mi novio "SERA MEJOR QUE TE PONGS LAS PILAS… ESTA ZORRA TIENE MEJOR CUERPO QUE TU… Y TE LO PUEDE QUITAR A EL… COMO TE ESTA QUITANDO A TU PADRE"… me recrimino la vos en mi cabeza…

- ¿ustedes se conocen?- pregunto mi padre

- Si amor… te conté que hace un par de meces viví en Denali con una amiga, lo conocí en una fiesta… - le respondió la Tipa a Charlie mientras se la comía con los ojos. Ella coqueteaba descaradamente con Edward… quien solo me miraba a mí… y de pronto volteo y esta ves yo lo mire a ver su expresión mientras la veía. La miro de pies a cabeza pero no como mi padre, sino con cierto aburrimiento en los ojos de lo mas normal "…Será por ella?... O ¿por ti?... inquirió la vos otra ves…

- Entonces conoces a Edward… - dijo mi padre abrazándola de la cintura, gesto que me asqueo.

- Si, el era mi vecino… - dijo la tipa guiñándole un ojo… sin que el Ingenuo de Charlie lo notara. Me carcomían los celos… así que intervine tratando de Humillarla.

- No… o sea, ¿como?... ¿conoces a la Pajarraca esta?... cierto que me dijiste que viviste en Denali, pero yo creí que ustedes Vivian en una súper mansión, como me contó Alice…-

- yo rentaba un cuarto en la Mansión de el lado… niña… también conocí a Alice,…ella siempre tan linda y simpática, no comprendo como la conoces siendo tu tan antipática – me dijo la Cara de Pato…

- papá te dije que encerraras a la cara de Pato esta –

- Bella, por enésima ves, respétala… no te da pena… Edward perdónala, esta un poco celosa,… Paloma es mi novia y Bella no quiere compartirme –

- Los felicito… - dijo Edward mirando mi cara de rabia.

- Edward mejor vamos ya… - lo jale por el brazo y ella le Guiño de nuevo el ojo… yo me retorcía de los celos, mientras el no decía nada, me dieron unas ganas de gritárselo en la cara a Charlie, Y Caerle a encima a ella,… pero tenia que ser inteligente y no actuar por impulso,… salimos de allí y nos montamos en el carro en silencio, el me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me la cerro también… y luego se monto en el asiento del conductor, encendió el Auto, y yo comencé a hablar, descargando mi rabia.

- Maldita entupida, con nombre de Pájaro y cara de Pato – decía apretando los dientes de la rabia, Edward se río bajito – ¿a ti también te gusto verdad?... vi como te coqueteaba descaradamente delante de Charlie, pobre ingenuo… esa gata lo tiene comiendo de su mano… pero vas a ver… no sabe con quien se metió…

Edward se río a carcajada y yo lo fulmine con la mirada

- pequeña… Te ves encantadora cuando te pones celosa… me confirma que me quieres, y que a tu padre lo adoras -

- Edward… ¿que paso entre ustedes?... – pregunte curiosa, y celosa también.

- nada importante bebe, la conocí en una fiesta, ella se me insinuaba muy descaradamente… y yo era un mujeriego empedernido… y le cumplí el sueño… pero a decir verdad me aburrió en la cama… y nunca mas volví a estar con ella… Y cierra esa boquita, que ahora que te conocí a ti… jamás volveré a estar con otra mujer, mas que contigo,… te amo demasiado y jamás te haría daño- yo estaba atónita por lo que había escuchado,… por lo que me contó, y por ultimo que dijo,… estaba sumamente celosa y mi corazón latía frenético por su ultima afirmación,… nos detuvimos en un semáforo, que marcaba Rojo y el se volteo para mirarme… me tomo del mentón levantándome la cara y se acerco para darme un beso pero voltee la cara y el se río… me puse Roja como un tomate…

- No quiero que nunca mas te acerques a esa tipa,… ni la saludes… es una zorra,… necesito sacársela a mi papá… - le dije mientras se ponía a manejar de nuevo

- Bella, tu papá es Adulto y sabe lo que hace…-

- ¿LA ESTAS DEFENDIENDO?... – grite

- No Bella,… - se río – tu papa es un hombre grande, y debe darse cuenta que esa mujer no le conviene… el mismo… en el corazón no se manda Bella –

- pero ella lo esta utilizando,… lo tiene embobado y yo debo abrirle los ojos, es mi deber como hija, aparte el no esta enamorado… aun no supera lo de mi madre, aun esta despechado… – inquirí… ni yo misma lo había superado… mi expresión se torno triste y me dieron ganas de llorar,… por que precisamente darme cuenta de que ellos no se querían como yo pensaba, que no fueran felices juntos… me deprimía. Edward noto cuando me desanime.

- ¿Sabes que?… te voy a ayudar a abrirle los ojos a tu padre… si eso te hace feliz… pero cambia esa carita, que me mata verte así… - dijo, y detuvo el auto,… ya habíamos llegado a su casa, me levanto el rostro por el mentón… y con su otra mano, me acariciaba la mejilla… acerco sus labios a los míos y me beso… era tan tierno, yo saboree sus labios con mi lengua… y el soltó un par de jadeos,… de pronto me sentí mareada… y comprendí que olvide respirar… el se dio cuenta… y se separo solo un poco, solo lo necesario, pego mi frente a la suya

- Te amo… - me susurro, beso mi nariz,… y mi estomago hizo un sonido, el se río… - Vamos a entrar… mi familia te espera… - recordé el sueño que había tenido,… cuando me voltee para abrir la puerta… el me jalo delicadamente por el brazo y me abrazo…

- Espera… - me dijo… rompiendo el abrazo… entonces lo vi dar la vuelta para abrirme la puerta… yo Salí y le dedique una sonrisa… entrelazamos nuestras manos y nos dirigimosa la enorme puerta de la hermosa mansión donde vivía mi Príncipe.

* * *

Hola niñas, disculpen la tardanza,

he estado muy ocupada!

gracias por su apoyo

y espero continuar recibiendolo.

besos


	6. Familia

**6º: Familia**

Entramos a enorme casa,… y había estado allí una ve, pero estaba vacía, en lo que cruce la puerta me encontré con Alice saltando desde las escaleras muy elegantemente con una gran sonrisa en su angelical y hermoso rostro, más atrás venia una rubia despampanante, su cuerpo era perfecto su cabello ondulado muy largo y hermoso, su rostro era perfecto, pondría decir que seria la perfecta pareja para Edward… mas atrás venia un chico bien Formado… y musculoso, venia agarrando por la cintura a la hermosa rubia y en cuando me vio me sonrío y yo le devolví la sonrisa… de la cocina vi salir a una mujer con un aspecto muy angelical y grácil que me sonrío también pero me pareció que tenia un leve brillo en sus ojos en cuanto vio que Edward me tenia de la mano, detrás de ella venia un hombre algo musculoso pero no tanto como el chico que venia con la rubia,… ni menos que Edward tampoco… Todos se dirigieron a la puerta a recibir a Edward con sonrisas,…este me apretó la mano y tomo un respiro

-Familia,… ella es Bella, la chica de la que tanto les hable… - les dijo con una sonrisa torcida,… me mordí el labio de solo verlo, me daban ganas de saltarle encima y besarlo… "Bella, Compórtate"… me regañe a mi misma, tenia las mejillas rojas por haber pensado eso…

- Bella… - Chillo Alice abrazándome y danzando hacia mi –

- Bella, ellos son mis hermanos y mis padres – me dijo señalándolos a todos

- Yo soy Emmet, hermano del tonto que tienes al lado- me dijo el chico musculosisimo abrazándome – que bien hueles… - agrego luego, yo le fruti el ceño, mirándolo confusa

- Emmet eres un idiota indiscreto, eso es que mala educación… no le hagas caso, - me dijo la chica rubia sonrientemente y le dedico una mirada sombría a el – Yo soy Rosalie, dime Rose, hermana de Edward también, y esposa del tonto este- dijo señalando a Emmet… el cual pestaño varias veces y sonrío como tonto, yo solo pude reírme… -debo decirte que eres muy bonita, pero creo que te falta nuestro toque… - dijo abrazándome y señalándose a si misma a Alice y a la Otra mujer de aspecto angelical, ellas sonrieron… yo solo pude sonreír

- Hola cariño yo soy Esme, la madre de Edward… - me dijo la mujer de aspecto angelical, que me abrazo y como todos los demás estaba helada pero de aluna manera me sentí cómoda en su abrazo, a pesar de ser muy joven inmediatamente relacione su abrazo con el de una madre, como Renee o la abuela, yo solo pude asentir y sonreír,

- Hola Bella, Yo soy Carlisle, el padre de Edward… nunca había escuchado hablar a Edward de una chica como hablo de ti… la verdad estoy encantado de conocerte… - me abrazo también y yo le sonreí, esta familia era perfecta, era muy acogedora y se veía muy unida

- Eres muda pequeña?- me pregunto el Grandulon riendo

- No, - le respondí

- ¿Por que no hablas?... ¿el Ratoncito de Edward te Comió la lengua?-

- Emmet, cállate – le replico Edward y el río mas fuerte – vamos a Cenar Bella,… - me tomo de la cintura y todos nos dirigimos al enorme comedor, se sentaron y todos cruzaron miradas, para luego comer, yo vi la comida… se veía deliciosa pero me asquee "que rico comida italiana,… no comas demasiado, mira a las mujeres de esta familia Bella, tu eres muy poca cosa para estar aquí… disfrútalo mientras dure… no creo que sea mucho"… me recrimino la vos,… haciéndome que probara solo pocos bocados,…

- ¿Bella, ya te llenaste? – Me pregunte Esme con cara de sorpresa ¿no te gusto la comida?... la prepare especialote para ti – no, es solo que… mi estomago es pequeño… y la comida esta deliciosa… -

- Bella,… come un poco más – me pidió Edward

- déjala Eddie,… no la querrás hacer engordar – bromeo Emmet, pero a mi me cayo mal su broma,… la tome muy a pecho… en lo que lo menciono Edward miro atentamente mi expresión de susto y asco hacia la comida y el comentario de su hermano.

- Emmet cállate...- le exigió Alice mirándome también.

- Tranquilos, tranquilos,… es solo una broma, es mas, me voy a comer toda la comida si eso los hace feliz… - les sonreí, y termine mi plato "unas calorías mas, unas calorías menos… ¿que mas da no?"… me dijo la vos…

- ya que todos terminamos,… vamos a Jugar Monopoly ¿si?... no mejor… el juego de las 20 preguntas… claro así te conocemos mas Bells… ¿que te parece? – sugirió Rosalíe

- Si Rose… Buena idea,… y no acepto un no por respuesta Bella… - inquirió Alice hacia mi.

- Claro, no hay problema… - asentí y sonreí "Bella,… tienes que botar el veneno que tienes adentro… Bella recuerda que no tienes mucho tiempo… tienes dos horas Bella. "… me recordó la vos y mi sonrisa se deshizo e hice una mueca, de asco, pensando solo en lo vergonzoso que seria hacerlo aquí en esta perfecta Mansión… no definitivamente, no lo haría aquí… "ASQUEROSA… NUNCA MAS COMAS ASI"… me regaño la vos…

- ¿Bella estas bien…?- me pregunto Edward

- Si – le hice una mueca y el me abrazo por detrás… - Gracias por preocuparte – le dije sincera.

- Amor, no tienes por que agradecer, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte siempre… y apoyarte en lo que sea – me dijo acariciando mis mejillas ruborizadas por sus palabras ¿Por qué me decía aquello?...

Decidí no estresarme,… y no pensar en Mía… en la Princesa que tenia que ser,… en mi meta, solo me enfoque en disfrutar el momento y torturarme al llegar a casa…

- Vamos entonces a la sala… - nos indico Esme y todos fuimos allá... nos sentamos en los Sillones de color Negro todos se sentaron alrededor de Edward y de mi, a mi Izquierda estaba Alice, luego de ella estaba Rosalie y a su lado Emmet,… y a la derecha de Edward estaba sentada Esme y a su lado Carlisle, que contrastaba con el color blanco de las paredes de la casa.

- les digo como será… Todos y cada uno de los que estamos presentes le hará una pregunta a Bella,… y tu Bella las tienes que responder con la verdad OK… comencemos- dijo Alice y yo Asentí – Comienzo Yo… ¿Donde naciste? –

- Aquí en Forks – respondí, luego levanto la mano Rose

- ¿Como se llaman tus padres?- pregunto

- Charlie y Renee, –

- OK,… y tienes hermanos? – pregunto Emmet

- no –

- ¿cual es tu color Favorito? – esa pregunta me descortino un poco, la verdad tenia varios,… antes de conocer a Mía era el naranja, luego fue el negro,… y ahora que conocí a Edward el Topacio

- el naranja y el topacio – dije sonrojándome,… ¿habrá alguna forma de evitar eso algún día?

- ¿cuantos años tienes y cuando cumples año?-

- el 13 de septiembre, y tengo 17 –

- uy… ya viene la mejor edad para un adolescente,… ¿que te podría regalar?... se me ocurre algo,… Umn… Olvídalo - dijo Emmet enarcando las dos cejas.

- Emmet – lo regaño Rosalie

- ¿que deseas estudiar? – continuo Carlisle con las preguntas, la verdad me sentía rara, tenia doce ojos, doce miradas penetrantes, de color dorado brillante… raras, encantadoras hipnotizantes,… y podría decir que muy en el fondo las sentía ¿terroríficas?... lo que se es que me asustaban un poco, yo desviaba la mirada y trataba de no pensar solo de responder,… todos parecían muy interesados por mis respuestas…

- Psicología y literatura –

- ¿tu mascota favorita? – pregunto Alice,…

- el… Gato supongo – respondí y escuche que Edward gruño

- ¿eres virgen?- me pregunto Rose, me sonroje de inmediato…

- Si – dije mordiéndome el labio y tapando mi rostro por mi sonrojo, a veces me parecía ridículo, mi rostro siempre tenía que hablar por mí…

- no me tapes tus mejillas,… no sabes que adoro ver que te sonrojas… - susurro Edward en mi oído, que estaba sentado a mi lado.

- odio sonrojarme,… inclusa mas… que me llamen Isabella – inquirí bajito,…

- Isabella… que lindo nombre… niñita… - bromeo Emmet, yo le dedique una mirada Asesina el tembló dramáticamente cuando me vio –… tu mirada es mas aterradora que la de Edward molesto… no me mires así por favor…- yo rodee los ojos y le saque la lengua y no pude evitar reírme

- Belly Bells… Belly Bells… Belly Bells… - repetía Emmet cantando desacomodando mi cabello… mientras todos repitieron "EMMET"…. Y rodaron los ojos…

- ay,… déjenme jugar con Isabella… - se burlo,..

- BELLA,… es BELLA,… - le aclare y de verdad que odiaba que me llamaran así,…

- Bella,… ¿que harás el próximo sábado?... podemos ir todos al cine a ver AVATAR ¿si?... para estrenarte como nueva integrante de la familia… - agrego Rose

- Claro,… voy encantada,… -

-cuéntanos Bella,… ¿que deseas estudiar?- pregunto Carlisle

-… aun no estoy segura,… de si estudiar Psicología o Literatura,… y quizás, tan solo quizás nutrición,… no lo se… no me decido, quizás estudie las tres,… ¿usted que me recomendaría? –

- háblame de tu,… en mi opinión, las tres carreras son interesantes,… hay algún motivo en especial ¿por que te llamen la atención?-… me tense ante su pregunta, si hay varios motivos, y el principal es… ¿bueno es obvió no?... es que desde que he comenzado esta adicción,… me pregunto ¿Por qué una persona se puede hacer tanto daño a si misma?... y lo digo por mi… soy adicta a esto,… y nutrición por que seria muy fácil estudiarlo, ya casi soy experta,… se cuantas calorías tiene calorías cada tipo de comidas, líquidos,… todo!…

- me gustan,… me llaman la atención y creo que seré buena Psicóloga, la verdad me gusta ayudar a las personas,… algún día pondré una Fundación para chicos adolescentes con problemas de Drogas, desordenes alimenticios,… - casi se me quiebra la vos con lo ultimo,… la verdad primero debería ayudarme a mi misma,… llegar a mi meta antes que nada

…"Nadie dijo que era fácil ser una princesa"… pensé

Note que Esme se entristeció,… y todos hicieron silencio, Edward se tenso a mi lado,… yo lo voltee a ver y me medio sonrío

-... ¿que dije algo malo?... disculpen, no quise…- dije automáticamente,… y me ruborice, la verdad me sentía avergonzada,… Edward puso su frío dedo en mis labios

- …. No te preocu… - Esme lo interrumpió

- es que,… nos entristece que hayan chicas que se dejen llevar por los prejuicios de la Sociedad,… y por algo tan superficial que es el peso, la apariencia no lo es todo, lo mas importante que tiene una persona son sus sentimientos,…- "claro esta es la familia perfección,… Obviamente no saben nada de lo que es ser Mía… no es solo superficial… es mas que eso…" Esme continuo sacándome de mis cavilaciones - … no las culpo, debe ser difícil sobrellevar eso para ellas, me parece muy bien que te guste ayudar a chicas con esa condición,… se nota que tienes un corazón muy grande… - con esas palabras mi rostro se volvía un poema,… y me dieron demasiadas ganas de llorar que tuve que reprimir,… no quería mostrarme débil,… sin Embargo fue en Vano mis ojos estaban brillantes y mi corazón latía desenfrenado, por la forma en que hablo ella,… y luego continuo Rose,…

- Si de hecho,… recuerdo a una chica que estudio conmigo en la preparatoria,… ella era muy linda sociable, y normal,… nadie sabia que tenia un secreto que era ese,… la chica era bulímica,… ella fue criada básicamente por sirvientes,… sus padres nunca estaban con ella y era hija única,… era adicta a la moda, era muy rica… siempre se cuidaba físicamente,… yo diría que en exceso,… y mientras iba pasando el tiempo estaba mas y mas delgada y cada ves,… mas distraída y alegada de la gente,… y un día la encontraron en el baño del colegio muerta,… desnutrida, ella misma se había envenenado, había escrito con lápiz labial " ya no puedo mas…" …. Y mas abajo decía "Primero muerta que gorda"… - Rose tenia una mirada sombría y triste,… todos se voltearon a verme cunado no puede mas y me eche a llorar… ¿es así entonces como yo terminare?... la verdad Preferiría eso antes que "Gorda"… pero… es que los demás no ven el mundo como nosotras,… dicen que es de locos,… pero es una adicción así como la droga o el Alcohol… las lagrimas me salían

- Lo siento,… es solo que… me conmovió esa historia,… por esas razones es que quiero ayudar a niñas con esos problemas – dije en un sollozo,… Rose me sonrío y Edward me abrazo… y con una de sus manos limpio mis lagrimas con extrema delicadeza,… como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase,… Emmet se levanto junto con Rose,… estaba sumamente serio,… me dedicaron unas sonrisas mostrando sus muy relucientes y perfectos dientes, pero no le llego a los ojos esa sonrisa… seguido por Carlisle y Esme,… esta ultima me abrazo y Carlisle me sonrío, volteándose,… y de momento Edward se tenso,… parecía una estatua tallada de piedra, la es… mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente del susto al verle la cara,… y voltee en ese instante para ver a Alice que tenia la mirada vacía,… entonces ella y Edward intercambiaron miradas,… en ese instante estaba toda la familia en la sala,… de pronto escuche un fuerte golpe en la puerta principal y automáticamente me voltee,… la vi rota en dos pedazos,… Edward se levanto del sillón haciendo que me levantara con el,… me apretó mas a cuerpo haciéndome estremecer por el frío,… y que mi corazón latiera mas rápido aun bombeando mas sangra hacia mis mejillas…

En la puerta principal vislumbre a una mujer de belleza infinita,…

Tanya…- oí susurrar a mi novio entre dientes.


	7. Vampiros y colapso total

7°: Vampiros:

-Tanya – oí susurrar a mi novio entre dientes.

La chica delante de nosotros me miro de pies a cabeza y cuando vio la mano de Edward en mi cintura, soltó un gruñido

-¿Esta es la perra que tienes para distraerte?... ¿por esta zorra me dejaste? - le pregunto a Edward haciendo un mohín hacia mi persona… mientras él se ponía delante de mí y me apretaba mas,… yo fruncí el ceño ante su ofensa y automáticamente le respondí, esa mujer por más bella que fuera no tenía derecho a ofenderme a mí,… "claro tu eres bien poca cosa,… pero Perra no eres,…" me dijo la vos en mi cabeza,… "dijo para DISTRAERTE,… eso es otra cosa,… claro yo siempre supe que él no te quería,… pero de que no eres ninguna regalada no lo eres"… hablo la vos nuevamente, haciendo que me devanara por dentro,… y que me llenara de más rabia hacia mi misma…

- ¿te estás refiriendo a mi?... ¿Quién te crees para llamarme a mi así?,… no me conoces… NO sabes con quien te metes…- dije casi automático, mirándola,… Edward, me miro, y el resto de la familia también,… mientras tanto la rubia se comenzó a reír como si le hubieran contado un muy buen chiste

- deja de Ofenderla,… que más te da a ti, lo nuestro termino hace mucho,…- dijo Edward en un susurro casi audible, el cual ella pareció no escuchar.

- de verdad… y ¿tú sabes que soy yo?... ¿Edward, no le has contado?... ah, ya entiendo… la utilizan… para luego comérsela, la verdad es que su olor,… es exquisito- dijo en un murmullo la mujer, con su vos extremadamente hermosa,… - la que no sabe con quién se mete eres tu Niñita estúpida… - ya va… ¿que había dicho ella? ¿Para comerme?... mi raciocinio me dijo que corriera pero era imposible pues, los brazos de Edward estaban alrededor de mi cintura,… y cada vez más me apretada a su cuerpo,…

- … Tanya… calma arreglemos de otra formas las cosas,… por favor, - dijo Carlisle – Rosalie, Alice,… llévense a Bella,… - ordeno luego, ellas asintieron… y se dirigieron a mi lado

- Carlisle,… BELLA NO VA A NINGUN LADO,… y no Tanya, Bella es mi novia,… la amo y no voy a permitir que ni tu ni nadie se interponga entre nosotros, ¿entiendes?... - dijo Edward en un susurro que apenas pude escuchar,… mientras miraba a Tanya,… su vos me hizo temblar,… mi corazón latía mas y mas, no sé si fue el miedo o por las afirmaciones de Edward – lo nuestro paso hace mucho tiempo, lo siento si herí tus sentimientos, pero no quería jugar contigo,… - apaciguo su vos,…

- ya veo,… de verdad la quieres,… ¿por qué Edward?... ¿que tiene esta insignificante humana?... pensé que las utilizabas solo por distracción… Edward,… a mi no me importaba,… es mas no me importa si te quieres acostar con ella hazlo cuantas veces te plazca, con cuantas quieras,… pero no me dejes Edward,… - mientras ella hablaba,… Alice hizo una mueca y salió de la sala junto con todos los demás. Quedando Edward, Tanya y yo.

- No te hagas esto a ti misma Tanya,… yo Amo a Bella y no la voy a traicionar,… y no… matándola no resolverás nada, empeoraras todo,… y lo sabes,… - me dieron ganas de llorar porque tenía ganas de salir corriendo,… de verdad tenía miedo por el agarre de Edward y ahora por la afirmación que acabada de hacer. – pues es su decisión, si quiere seguir conmigo después que sepa quién soy no la culpo si tiene miedo,… - con una mano me comenzó a acariciar la mejilla – perdóname Tanya, por darte falsas esperanzas,… y si Bella no me acepta… de todas formas estaré allí siempre, esperándola,… y tu bien sabes qué haría si eso pasara,… - Edward hablaba y yo entendía menos, era como si respondiera preguntas no dichas,… mi rostro cada vez se notaba mas confundido y yo cada vez mas asustada,… Edward comenzó a acariciar mi hombro haciendo círculos y bajando hacia mi brazo con los mismos movimientos. Tanya bajo la mirada y soltó algo que no escuche, luego suspiro y levanto el rostro, su mirada era vacía,

- discúlpenme,… será mejor que me vaya,… sé que mi reacción fue ingrata descortés y poco razonable,… me segaron los celos,… si amas algo déjalo ir… espero que seas feliz Edward,… perdón Carlisle por hacerte pasar este mal rato, ya saben, mis malditos impulsos…- en esto la chica se volteo y desapareció ante mis ojos,… yo sé lo que vi y no estoy loca estaba aterrorizada…

- ¿que eres Edward?... – pregunte casi para mí misma

- somos vampiros - respondió un hombre alto rubio y muy hermoso,… con el mismo color de ojos de todos,… VAMPIROS VAMPIROS VAMPIROS… me repetía mi cabeza,… sentí un terror por todo el cuerpo,… no sentí mis piernas y de pronto todo se volvió negro…...

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve desmayada,… me percate que estaba sobre un sitio muy cómodo, lo toque y supuse que era de cuero, claro un sofá de cuero, escuche unos susurros y vi a los perfectos ojos de Edward mirarme expectantes, cuando abrí los ojos completamente y recordé todo lo que había pasado nuevamente sentí el mismo miedo recorrerme todo el cuerpo

-dime que nada de esto paso… - susurre y de pronto la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos,… estaba vacía, - ¿este es tu cuarto?... – pregunte al abrir completamente los ojos.

- Si,… -

- ¿si que?... si es tu cuarto, o todo lo que recuerdo no fue una pesadilla – inquirí susurrando aun asustada,…

- es mi cuarto,… y soy vampiro.- casi,… casi colapse de nuevo, el asco y el miedo se apoderaron de mi,… "te lo dije,… el no te quería, ¿como va a quererte?... quiere tu sangre"… dijo la vos. Me dio un ataque de pánico,… y no se si fue por el hecho de que la familia Cullen fuera una familia de vampiros y yo era la única humana aquí, aparte sola,… o que el amor de mi vida me halla mentido,… halla jugado conmigo y solo quiera mi sangre.

Las lágrimas salían y salían por mis mejillas,… preferiría que el me mate,… moriría feliz si muero en sus brazos,… a la final, no se ni siquiera para que nací

- Edward,… por que me tienes,… ¿por que no me dejas ir?... eh?…-

- no mi vida,… Bella yo te AMO- me dijo con su penetrante mirada,… yo la desvíe, me ponía la piel de gallina – Bella,… mírame por favor,… - me agarro por el mentón,… levantando mi rostro para que yo lo mirara,… - Mírame a los ojos,… - "maldición,… te deslumbrara,…"… y así lo hizo, me dedico una mirada llena de ternura y como si quisiera descifrar lo que dicen mis ojos,… pero sin embargo aun le temía,…

- TE AMO,… ERES MI VIDA AHORA BELLA, Nunca, NUNCA JAMAS TE HARIA DAÑO MI BELLA, NUNCA,… POR FAVOR… TE LO PIDO,… POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES,…- con su vos aterciopelada me suplico,… ¿como podía negarme a eso?... esa mirada, su aliento, su vos, su roce,… Ash…. "te deslumbro,… eso era lo que quería,… algo me dice que los vampiros utilizan esos métodos para atrapar a sus presas" Me recordó la vos,… claro"su Presa"…

- Edward,… ¿déjame si?.. Si me amas como dices hacerlo,… déjame- dije cuando me recupere de su mirada,… necesitaba llegar a mi casa,… estar sola,… pensar en todo, procesar toda la información adquiría,…

- Esta bien,… pero Bella quiero que sepas que ERES MI VIDA,… y aunque no me quieras,… te cuidare y amare siempre,…por siempre BELLA,… -

- deja de ser tan cursi ¿si?- la rabia me embriagaba,… ¿como por que ejercía esa fuerza sobre mi?... "su presa"…claro y yo lo amo – déjame en paz… ¡ya! ,… por lo menos déjame procesar todo,…-

- no soy cursi,… expreso mis sentimientos,… te amo,… mas que a mi vida propia, por eso te dejo ir,… - dijo en un susurro en la oscuridad, donde claramente podía sentir su mirada – piénsalo, Bella y te pido,… no hagas nada entupido – me dijo a regañadientes

- tranquilo tu secreto,… - me corregí – su secreto esta a salvo conmigo- me aclare la garganta – déjame ir,… ya.- soné dura y fría, justo como lo quería

- pero déjame llevarte,… son mas de las 6 y no quiero que te pase nada,… con tu suerte,… - pareció pensar en algo lejano un instante y luego suspiro – yo te llevare –

- claro,… he estado toda la tarde con 7 vampiros,… sola, alejada, no creo que irme sola sea algo tan peligroso- dije con vos seca.

- no somos los únicos de nuestra especie que… – lo corte

- llévame a mi casa,… no soporto estar un minuto mas en esta maldita cueva de vampiros sedientos- lo hice lo mas fríamente posible,… necesitaba llegara a saciar mi infierno y paraíso personal,… a pensar lo repúgnate que era, lo apetitosa que me veía, claro "maldita sean las princesas,… si tenemos que pasar por esto…" yo cerré mis ojos fuertemente,… el se encogió de hombros en lo que los abrí y me levante de el bonito sillón, tenia el ceño fruncido y su expresión era fría. Salimos del cuarto en silencio, uno sumamente incomodo,… y yo por supuesto atemorizada,… era extraño,… estaba que me desgarraba allí mismo del miedo,… la mansión estaba vacía,… bajamos las escaleras salimos hacia el garaje y nos montamos en su auto,… lo encendió y mientras recorríamos las calles camino a mi "hogar, dulce hogar" un terror,… me llenaba, cada ves mas, deje escapar unas lagrimas por mis mejilla,… cuando en el camino aceptaba que solo era apetecible, nunca querida,… lo peor del caso era el, estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de el, me costaría aceptar que el no siente por mi lo mismo,… o técnicamente no, claro quiere mi sangre, debo estar tan gorda,… "asco asco asco" es lo que sentía por mi misma, por no lograr que algo tan perfecto se fijara en mi de otra forma, por ser tan débil y torpe.

- llegamos- lo dijo con vos sombría y ausente, esto solo me comprobaba que todo lo que me había dicho era todo mentira,… que solo quería asegurarse de tenerme a la buena…

- OK,… hasta nunca Cullen – le respondí de la misma forma que el me hablo,… esas palabras me dolieron mas de lo esperado casi caigo de rodillas ese mismo instante, ese terror que me embriagaba completa,… que me quemaba por dentro, no era terror por los vampiros, era el terror que sentía que así fuera, que nunca mas lo volviera a ver,… de dejarlo, de que desapareciera de un momento a otro,… di unos pasos nada mas y ya estaba abriendo la puerta y entrando a mi casa, escuche el Motor del carro alejarse cuando… cerré de un golpe casi automáticamente,… "debes olvidarlo" me repetía una y otra ves a mi misma,… Mía no me estaba ayudando en estos momentos,… subí corriendo a mi habitación, la casa estaba vacía,… me tumbe en mi cama mientras agarraba mi Lapto, y me dedique a en buscar en Internet las canciones de rock mas Y mas pesadas que existiesen,… encontré unas cuantas y conecte el portátil a unas cornetas,… no me importaron los vecinos, ni la hora mucho menos, lo puse a todo el volumen que daba y me lance en mi gran cama a procesar todo,… los recuerdos regresaban una y otra ves me bombardeaba la verdad,… en un impulso casi automático baje las escaleras y me fui a la nevera(refrigerador), encontré lo que buscaba un magnifico pastel de chocolate que me había dejado Sue,… la señora que limpia,… comencé a comer y a comer, mientras tanto la culpa y los recuerdos me llenaban,… me acabe el pastel, fui por otra cosa, en el sótano había como una especie de almacén de golosinas que yo misma había creado hace unos meces, donde habian comidas que tenían vencimiento indefinido,… agarre una buena tanda y me lo lleve a mi habitación, junto con un pedaso de torta Fría que reposaba en la parte de arriba de la nevera(refrigerador) subí como un rallo, como si estuviera escapando después de de cometer un gran delito, un asesinato

"acecinas tu figura, todos tus logros, eres una Maldita princesa Bella,… nunca llegaras a tu mete,…" no me importaba,… es ese momento,… no me importaba si diera todo por convertirme en Princesa, ni siquiera morir en el intento,… mientras comía trataba de olvidar,… mi celular sonaba una y otra ves,… tenia como 10 llamadas perdidas y 500 textos,… sabia que eran las chicas,… no quería ni hablar con ellas,… necesitaba escapar, irme para nunca volver de esos recuerdos, de estos, de la culpa, aunque en el fondo sabia que… ella siempre ira conmigo a donde valla.

Cuando acabe todo,… el recuerdo de la vos de Edward al decirme "llegamos"… de esa forma tan sombría y ausente,… la forma fría de dirigirme a su familia, a pesar de ser unos "vampiros" me habían tratado tan bien, me había sentido tan protegida con ellos, tan calida era esa familia, hasta parecía normal, con la diferencia de que todos eran perfectos, de belleza insoportable,… recordé la forma en que trate a Edward,… que muy en el fondo algo me decía que era verdad… me levante para mirarme en el espejo.

- eres asquerosa,… eres una ingrata, mala persona, irresponsable,… incumplida, maldita,… desquiciada por tu peso te odio – grite al unísono,… mi vos se fue intensificando cada ves mas, pero el Rock Pesado que había puesto a todo dar,… tapaba mis palabras,… - te odio, te odiiio- grite de nuevo,… con una rabia que emergía de lo mas profundo de mi ser, caí rendida sobre mis rodillas,… deshecha entre lagrimas,… yo era injusta, no le había dado tiempo a Edward ni de explicarme,… mi maldita inseguridad me cegó,… sentí una punzada en el estomago, de tantas calorías ingerías,… "mierda,… estas envenenada"… Salí corriendo al baño, gracias a Dios tenia uno en mi propio cuarto… sin pensarlo, introduje casi toda mi mano en mi garganta,… la cual estaba muy abierta, pues esto lo repetía tan seguido que ya entraba mi mano completa,… la adentre hasta fondo, hasta que saliera todo,… había salido,… luego me cepille y me fui a mi cuarto, me mire nuevamente en el espejo,… y quede horrorizada,… estaba peor, de cuando llegue,… me monte rápidamente en el Orbitrex y comencé a ejercitarme a toda velocidad, mientras repetía las canciones que ya había escuchado una y otra ves esa misma noche,… ya me sabia hasta los coros,… acabe y caí casi desmayada a la cama,… agarre mi portátil y me metí en unas paginas PRO-ANAYMIA… había una que llamo mi atención…

"**Por que la comida es como el Arte...Existe solo para mirarla..." **

"**quien dijo que es fácil ser una princesa" **

busque mas consejos para adelgazar,… ejercicios y comidas que me mantuvieran de pie en el día,… habían también un par de técnicas para botar toda la comida después de las dos horas requeridas para hacerlo, era peligroso pero lo haría,… consistía en tomar mucho agua y luego vomitarla introducir con la parte de atrás del cepillo dental hasta la ultima parte De mi garganta para, para botar todo junto con el agua, luego tendría que tomar otro vaso de agua y repetir el proceso para verificar que no me haya quedado nada, para luego ir a la balanza,… me levante en volandas de la cama, saque una garra de agua fría (helada) con unos cubos de hielo, que lo usaría para chupar cuando la garganta comenzara a quemarme por el esfuerzo,… hice casi todo como me decían,… pero hubo un error,… a la segunda ves que lo hice salio mas,… y se detuvo, pero yo sentía mas comida en mi garganta hacia que lo hice por tercera ves,… salio todo,… me sentí delgada, perfecta, completa, vacía de toda culpa, sonreí pero evidentemente casi no tenia fuerzas, me levante, y tome un baso con agua,… saque un cubito de hielo lo mordí levemente y lo trague,… tenia una sonrisa estupita en mi rostro, por sentirme tan libre en ese instante mágico " PRINCESA"… "PRINCESA"… me repetía la vos,… entonces cansada me sentía pero todavía me quedaba un poco de energía la música aun sonaba y comencé a dar vueltas, "PRINCESA AL FIN"…

Cambie From yesterday por una canción con la que me identifique mucho en ese momento era de un grupo latino llamado Kudai y cuando comenzó a sonar empecé a dar vueltas al ritmo de esta

Mirame,  
Quien sabe a donde llegare  
Tomame,  
No hay suelo ya donde caer

Ven  
Llevame del dolor  
Que esta oscuro y no oigo tu voz  
Solo quiero respirar  
Que la noche me va a matar

Tomame,  
Que el mundo se vino a los pies  
Llevame  
Que hoy ya no me quiero esconder

Ven,  
Llevame del dolor  
Que esta oscuro y no oigo tu voz  
Solo quiero respirar  
Que la noche me va a matar  
Dame un beso  
Algo que me haga al fin regresar  
Y llorar en tus brazos al final

Ven llevame del dolor  
Ven , llevame del dolor  
Llevame, llevame,llevame  
Ven llevame del dolor  
Ven llevame del dolor

Después que acabo la canción yo me sentía en las nubes así que Di un par de vueltas mas,… y mis piernas no lo soportaron,… caí,… esperando darme un fuerte golpe lo ultimo que sentí fue unos helados brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo,… sonreí tenuemente otra vez,… al percatarme de que era él, ¿estaba soñando? Debe ser, el no regresaría por mí,… o ¿sí? Claro, solo para tragarse toda la sangre de mi cuerpo sin vida… por que así me sentía, sin viva y a la vez feliz, porque al fin logre sentirme vacía, delgada, perfecta… luego escuche tenuemente un par de voces más,… supongo que la de mi padre **gritando** y alguien más, que no reconocí. Y caí en el inconsciente.

Hasta aquí llego Bella, la verdad es que su cuerpo no pudo mas con tanto esfuerzo

Lógicamente Alice la vio,

Ya vendrá su recuperación, unas recaídas mas… y un poco de drama

Cualquier pregunta háganmela saber,…

Gracias por su apoyo,

Y feliz día!

Nos leemos! Besos!


	8. Diagnostico

8°: Diagnostico

Escuchaba muchos pitados alrededor, puertas abrirse y cerrarse, gente hablando rápidamente, una vez en particular, obviamente, tan perfecta como siempre la reconocí, otra muy similar a la de él, supuse que era su padre vampiro adoptivo Carlisle,… luego una desesperada, era mi padre. Escuche su vos nerviosa,… y como recriminaba a Edward por lo que me había pasado,… ¿Qué me había pasado?... "llegaste a la cima,… FUISTE princesa,… estas en el hospital" me recordó la vos en mi cabecita. "¿qué?... no, no, no, hospitales no,… maldición" pensé… "tranquila no te descubrieron"… "¿cómo carajo tu sabes todo?..." pensé irritada,… ¿este Maldito demonio saldrá un día de mi cabeza?...

Me desperté al fin y pude escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo Edward, mi papa y Carlisle,… por alguna razón no desconfiaba de la familia de Edward, mi arranque fue por miedo a lo desconocido,… que ahora viéndolo por otro punto de vista es… interesante, al parecer los vampiros son de belleza excepcional,… quizás así podría gustarle más a Edward, pero temo que,… no me quiera para toda la vida, o mejor dicho, la eternidad,… en realidad noce mucho de vampiros, tendré que preguntarle a algunos de carne y hueso y comprobar alguna de mis teorías y que me las expliquen si están erradas,… claro Si me dan la oportunidad,… aunque no creo que esa perfecta familia me quiera, menos Edward,… siendo la vaca que soy.

Sacándome de mis pensamientos comenzó Carlisle con el diagnostico

Bella esta enferma,… - afirmo el vampiro medico,… se supone que los vampiros huelen sangre y quieren comerse a los humanos,… y este es medico, ¿será que en este medio es mas fácil conseguir sus presas?

¿Y es grave?- intervino mi padre,… "demonios" pensé ¿que explicación les daré? ¿Se darían cuenta de la verdad? ¿Por qué ya no escuche la vos de Edward? ¿Se iría al escuchar que yo era una Bulímica? ¿se asustaría? "primero lo primero,… escuchemos a ver si nos descubrieron" retumbo la vos.

Si,… si no se trata a tiempo, para el estado que esta es casi mortal,… necesitamos actuar rápido, pero primero hay que hacerla saberse bien,… que no sienta ese asco de si misma,… necesitamos hacerlo ya,... va de mal en peor, lo de hoy no fue tanto,… pero si sigue así morirá.-

Nooo,… - Grito Charlie - haga lo que tenga que hacer,… dígame lo que sea,… pero no podemos permitir que muera,… por favor- mi padre nunca demostraba sus sentimientos en publico, era demás de reservado, pero esta ves, sus palabras soltaban un dolor muy intenso,… como si yo mereciera su cariño,…

Haremos todo lo posible,… aun hay tiempo,… pero todo depende de ella,… - hablo Carlisle con tono serio

¿Pero que tiene?- la pregunta del millón… "estamos fritas" me dijo la vos.

Bella es Bulímica- el diagnostico fue tan doloroso para mi padre,… como me imagino que será para mi madre,… y para mi también, me da vergüenza que mis padres lo sepan,…

Pero,… ella,… Bulimia,… comer,… vomitar,… ay,… Bella,… me duele la cabeza- sentir a mi padre hablar así,… me daba un dolor fuerte en el pecho,… y unas ganas de morirme ¿por que yo tenia que ser tan mala y egoísta hasta conmigo misma?

¿quieres un calmante?-

Lo que quiero es que me explique todo lo que hay que hacer para que mi hija no muera-

Bueno,… vamos a explicarle allá afuera,… la vamos a despertar –

No, no, no,… no dejare a mi hija sola,… - respondió mi padre demandante.

Edward se quedara con ella-

bueno,… pero si se despierta me llamas,… -

claro jefe Swan- asintió la vos que quería escuchar. Escuche la puerta cerrarse,…aun no tenia ganas de "despertar". Necesitaba organizar mis preguntas. Mi propia "entrevista con el vampiro"

Se que estas despierta,… pero si no quieres hablar,… te entenderé - ¿como lo supo?... será que… los vampiros tienen telepatía… síquicos,… tenia que salir de dudas. Abrí mis ojos,…

¿Como es?- hable por primera vez.

¿Como es que?-

Ser vampiro,… es decir… ¿que se siente?-

No quiero que hablemos de mi, hablemos de ti,… se que sabes lo de tu enfermedad,… no eres tonta,… sabes que te haces daño, y nos haces daño a los que te amamos,… ¿por que lo haces? Eres hermosa Bella,… por dentro y por fuera, eres muy madura para tu edad,… - lo detuve

No,…. Cállate,… - me tape los oídos y cerré los ojos fuertemente,… sus palabras me herían, por que sabia que le estaba haciendo daño a Charlie,… a Renee,… pero dijo,… "a los que te amamos" acaso,… el me ¿ama?... el estaba presente cuando su padre adoptivo medico vampiro,… diagnostico mi enfermedad, ya lo debería de saber, sentí sus manos frías sobre mis muñecas,… las quitaba lentamente de mis oídos.

Bella, por favor escúchame,… - abrí un ojo, se río,… pero con un aire de tristeza en lo ojos,… - ¿me vas a escuchar?- el me veía con esos ojos color topacio, insoportablemente hermosos, penetrantes,… insistentes,… inquietantes, intimidantes,…

S… s… si… si tratare-

Respira – trágame tierra, me deslumbro y se dio cuenta… "trágala tierra,… eres tan obvia"… dijo la vos,… "el sabe como manipularte,… no te dejes",…

Maldita sea,.. cállate- dije por error en vos alta –lo siento,… no era contigo,… es con una vocecita que me grita cosas en cabeza,…

¿Como?,… -

olvídalo- respire – dime que me ibas a decir.

Primero,… necesito que entiendas,… algo, te amo y no te voy a dejar,… soy un vampiro pero no me alimento de humanos y por ti Daria hasta mi vida,… y segundo, te pido por todo lo que siento, por tus padres, y principalmente por ti,… déjate ayudar,… -

¿No te iras por que soy una estupida bulímica, asquerosa gorda? –

No eres gorda,… ni asquerosa y mucho menos estupida Bella,… Carlisle te va a conseguir el mejor Psicólogo del país para tu tratamiento,… pero solo falta tu cooperación Mi vida,… te lo ruego,… tu Bella eres lo mas importante en mi vida,… tengo casi un siglo de vida y nadie me había importado como tu,… no quiero perderte,… -

no te mereces algo como yo,… tu eres mas de lo que yo hubiera deseado,… no me importaría si en las noches te convirtieras en murciélago, y chuparas a la gente,… te amo,… y tuve miedo a que solo me quisieras como la cena,… y a decir verdad ya no me importa,… te todas formas moriré,… preferiría hacerlo en tus brazos que por esta maldita enfermedad-

Bella,… no sabes lo bien que se siente escucharte decir que me amas,… pero también es duro por que siento que te pierdo,… por favor déjate ayudar.- estaba confundida,… la verdad,… me quería recuperar, muy en el fondo,… pero me obligaran a engordar y prefiero morirme antes de eso. Pero estaba siendo una ingrata, egoísta, todos sufrirían por mi,… hasta el ser mas hermoso que había conocido, y con el su familia.

Edward,… júrame que no permitirás que engorde,… lo Hare,… pero prefiero morirme antes de engordar

Mi vida,… nunca has estado gorda-

Tu no lo sabes, no vivías aquí –

Tus amigas me lo confirmaron,… ella lo saben también.

Desde cuando? –

Desde hoy,… yo lo supe mucho antes,… sospeche de algunos de tus actos,… cada día en la cafetería,… te espíe,… hasta en tu diario,… lo siento,… pero no podía perderte,… había pensado formas,… para descubrirte y que me lo dijeras por ti misma,… se me acababa el tiempo, tenia que actuar rápido,… así que ayer,… tenia planeado decirte sobre mi especie,… y explicarte lo que ya sabia,… pero saliste corriendo y quise dejarte pensar un rato tanta información,… y también salir del Shock por la forma como nos descubriste, pero Alice te vio muerta completamente desnutrida,.. y decidí irte a buscar,… allí te encontré tirada como en la visión de Alice y me desmorone,… pero escuche tu corazón latir mas lento que lo normal,… y me apresure a idear dos planes, en el mismo segundo,… el 1º era convertirte antes de perderte,… y en caso de que fuera tarde, me suicidaría.-

¿Como?... Alice,… visión,… convertirme,… suicidarte,… -

Cálmate,… respira mi vida,… -

Por que no me convertiste? –

Vi esperanza en traerte aquí, todavía hay arreglo, no te quiero convertir en un moustro,… por eso de ahora en adelante tratare de mantenerte a salvo,… para no verme en la obligación de hacerlo… y en caso de que tu estado fuera grave,… le diría a Carlisle que te convirtiera,… no podría vivir sin ti… -

Quiero estar contigo por siempre,… quiero ser como tu,… como tu familia,… quiero que me conviertas Edward,… por favor –

No,… - lo dijo en tono serio y demandante,… como un ultimátum,… pues no me rendiría hasta conseguir lo que quiero

Si no lo haces,… no me Hare el tratamiento,… adelantare mi muerte Edward… y no me retes- dije con ademán de mando y regaño.

Bella,… por dios,… tú no querrás ser un moustro,…-

Lo que quiero es estar contigo siempre,… te necesito para todo Edward,… por favor,… quiero ser como tu.-

Esta bien… pero dame tiempo ¿si?

Cuanto?

Unos 2 o 3 años… -

No,… mucho,… muchísimo tiempo,… -

Entonces,… después de tu tratamiento,… cuando estés completamente curada te convierto ¿si?- después de pensarlo,… tenia una nueva meta,… curarme rápido para estar toda la eternidad con el.

Hecho,… -

Te amo – se inclino para besarme,… y la maquinita que estaba monitoreando los latidos de mi corazon comenzo a hacer,… Pic Pic Pic,… rapidisimo,… el rio en mi boca,…

Los latidos de tu corazón son el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado en mi vida,… - me beso la mejilla,… y su mano la puso en mi pecho donde esta mi corazón.

Tus ojos son los mas,… irresistibles e imposibles de la tierra.- le dije mirándolo a los ojos. Acaricie su cabello con mis manos. Me mordí el labio por el sonrojo que sentí en mis mejillas

Cada ves que te muerdes el labio,… me provoca… mordértelo yo,… me dan tantas ganas de,… … todo contigo,… me vuelves loco Bella,… eres tan perfecta,… su sonrojo te hace,… mas hermosa aun,… te amo,… eres mi vida,…

Te amo también,…-

Ya te dije que eres mi vida,… lo mas importante,… para mi… te amo,… nunca lo dudes… - sus caricias me hacían sentir cosas,… que jamás había sentido,… paso su mano por mi abdomen,… la otra recorría mi pierna,… hasta mi rodilla y casi mi muslo,… en ese instante se detuvo y trago en seco – te dije que me vuelves loco,… de verdad… literalmente- se volteo y se sentó en la silla próxima a la camilla,… sus caricias me comenzaron a hacer falta,… y a querer mas.

Viene tu padre-

OH… -

Cuando me responderás mis preguntas.-

Mañana-

Hecho-

También tengo preguntas para ti-

Será después que yo termine con mi cuestionario Vampiro

Sssshh… va a entrar Charlie,… -

….

¡Hola!... disculpen la tardanza, me temo que subiré este capi y el que sigue mañana!

Gracias por su apoyo, espero que les guste!

Tratare de actualizar… lo mas prontico posible!

Besoosss!


	9. Apoyo

9° : Apoyo

No quería escuchar un sermón de Charlie en este momento, así que cerré mis ojos haciéndome la dormida.

Di que me dormí- dije moviendo mis labios, sabia que Edward me escucharía, la puerta se abrió en ese mismo instante y yo me quede paralizada aparentando estar en un sueño profundo, no me alejaba mucho de la realidad, por que en un mundo donde los mitos de Vampiros son realidad, debo estar soñando y sabiendo que mi mente esta realmente Jodida, pues, podría considerarlo de esta manera. También esta el punto donde este no debería ser una pesadilla, sin embargo lo considero uno de mis sueños mas vividos y por muy masoquista que parezca uno de los mas hermosos del que no quisiera nunca despertar.

Al menos la belleza de Edward tiene una explicación lógica,… ¿no? PS, SI definitivamente estoy loca,… No, lo más probable es que cuando fue humano fuera así de hermoso como lo es ahora!

- ay hija, ¿como paso? En que te falle? - sollozaba mi papá, me daba un poco de lastima verlo así, sabiendo que de el no es propio demostrar sus emociones, por mi culpa el sufría, pero ¿que podía hacer yo?... morirme de vergüenza la próxima ves que lo vea a la cara, y a Renee, ella que no se cansaba de idolatrarme. Claro es mi madre, las madres ven a todos sus hijos con amor y por eso los ven hermosos, mira el ejemplo de la serie colombiana esa, Betty La Fea, todos la ven fea por que es lo que es, pero la única que la ve hermosa es su mama, ni el papa pues, hay que considerar el amor de madre, de manera que se comprende, pero llegar a mentirte, a decirte lo que no eres para que tu hijo crezca pensando en pajaritos preñados,… yo a pesar de todo he tenido los pies bien puestos en la tierra, se lo que soy, y ¿Cómo me siento al respecto? Mal… por que se que soy mas de los mismo, soy común dentro de lo común y aparte gorda, y cuando quiero al menos ser un poquito diferente, PlaSZ pasa esto, me convierto en una maldita bulímica. No es que quiera llamar la atención, sino que quiero marcar la diferencia, ¿es mucho pedir?

- Bella, Bella,… Hija perdóname por ser un mal padre, perdóname por favor- unos sollozos mas, y me partió el corazón en trocitos, ¿Cómo? Haciéndome sentir una mala hija, NO, mala No, una escoria, un error de la naturaleza, tenia que despertarme, y decirle que todo esta bien, que lo perdono que el no tiene la culpa, pero con lo cobarde que era… claro que no soy cobarde para meterme el maldito dedo en la garganta y destruirme poco a poquito…

Y ahora es cuando lo comprendí… al hacerme esto, no solo me daño a mi misma, sino que le hago daño a Charlie y a Renee, debido a que los hago sentir que es su culpa lo que me esta pasando cuando evidentemente yo soy la culpable de todo, y aquí es cuando me siento mas desdichada, la persona mas maldita del mundo, esa soy YO. Y por parte de mis amigas, las chicas que me han apoyado en todo. En todo, que las conozco desde que estoy en pañales, ellas también van a sufrir por mi culpa.

Yo realmente no merezco estar viva,… ¿y Edward? El no ha sido más que un sueño hecho realidad, e aquí... ahora me cuestiono,… ¿será cierto que me ama? ¿Cómo puede amar alguien a una persona que no se ama ella misma? Bueno,… Edward es más que "alguien" es más que cualquiera. Quizás le doy lastima, lo mas probable, ya me imagino mi facha, claro, el único sentimiento que puedo despertar en una persona es pena, lastima, y ¿por que no? Un poco de asco.

Charlie seguía sollozando,… ya era ahora o nunca debía "despertar" para calmarlo, si lo seguía escuchando llorar y sufrir por mi culpa iba a terminar suicidándome por la culpa que me hacia sentir. Abrí los ojos lentamente…

- ¿papa?- pregunte confundida, ya sabia que estaba allí, pero debía aparentar que no lo había notado debido a que se supone que yo estaba dormida.

- hija, estoy aquí,…- sentí que tomo mi mano y le dio un leve apretón…

- papa- me llene de valor,.. Y como no hacerlo? Viendo que todos mis seres queridos están sufriendo por mi culpa- perdóname,… papa por favor- le dije entre sollozos, el se acerco a mi…

- no hija, perdóname tu, por ser tan mal padre- me decía mientras acariciaba me mejilla – por no estar pendiente de ti, de tu salud-

- no papa, perdóname por hacerte sentir así- sentía las lagrimas saliendo sin cesar de mis ojos

- ya,… shhhh, hablamos de esto luego ¿sí? – Asentí- ¿cómo te sientes ahora?

- mucho mejor,… - intente sonreírle pero temo que me salió una mueca,… en ese momento entro mi mama bruscamente

-Bella, hija, mi vida – se acerco a mi abrazándome y se hecho a llorar

-yo debí de saber, te descuidamos hija,… te deje sola, debí llevarte conmigo- me decía Renee entrecortadamente por el llanto

-no mamá tranquila si? Estoy mejor, tranquila, deja de llorar por favor- le rogaba a mi madre, pues, yo tampoco podía parar de llorar mientras ella estaba en esas condiciones, me sentí la peor escoria del mundo por hacer sufrir a mis seres queridos de esta manera tan grotesca

- mama,… por favor,… perdóname por ser mala hija, perdónenme papas, por favor,… ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada,… - mis padres me abrazaron, nos mantuvimos así no se cuanto tiempo, "¿qué cursi no?... les das lastima Bellita,… LASTIMA eso es lo que produces"… llore con más intensidad, y me apoye de mis padres como si mi vida dependiera de ello,… y literalmente es así…

Nos separamos un poco, no me había dado cuenta de que Edward nos observaba con detenimiento,… y pude ver en su mirada era nostálgica, supuse que estaría recordando a sus padres biológicos.

-Bella,… hija mía,… vamos a salir de esto juntos ¿sí? Te apoyaremos en toda hija,… -

- si hija no lo dudes, deja de culparte ya,… concentrémonos en tu recuperación y nada más,… -

- Ok mama, papa, gracias- dije en un leve susurro.

Al día siguiente me dieron de alta de ese asqueroso hospital, mis amigas me fueron a ver al rato de que mis padres se fueran, Ángela me comento que sospechaba algo de mi enfermedad, pero no tenía pruebas, luego ella Jessica y Lauren no me dejaron sola ni un segundo en los dos siguientes días,… junto con Alice, la pasamos en mi casa,… todas pendientes de que no olvidar mis tres comidas y de darme apoyo en esos trágicos momentos en los que me tocaba comer, no me dejaron sola ni un segundo, se turnaban y la verdad se los agradecía pues ese minino descuido sé que no lo soportaría.

El sábado en la tarde cuando llego Edward todos cenamos,… menos él y Alice, sin embargo estuvieron al pendientes de que me comiera todo mi plato,… no pude hacerle mi interrogatorio Vampiro,… porque simplemente estábamos llenos de gente. Con Alice fue con quien logre hablar solo un poco y ella me comento sobre su vida, en como encontró Jasper y aparte me hablo de su "don" me advirtió que en lo que tomara la decisión de hacer lo que hago después de comer y que llegue la ansiedad (vomitar) ella lo sabría, que me apoyaría y me ayudaría a salir de esta enfermedad.

Mis padres pasaron el domingo completo conmigo, tratando de distraerme y cuidando mis movimientos en todo momento, también Alice vigilaba mis decisiones por lo que entendí que me dijo de su don,… ciertamente me sentía como gato enjaulado, esta ansiedad tan intensa iba a matarme. Si no me muero por gorda me moriré de ansiedad, por querer vomitar y no poder hacerlo,… por no querer comer y no poder evitarlo, creo que en lugar de ayudarme lo que quieren es matarme. Necesitaba urgentemente mis golosinas,… ya Edward me había visitado temprano, horario impuesto por mi padre,… ya eran alrededor de las 11pm y ya Charlie dormía plácidamente en su cuarto y Renee en la habitación de huéspedes.

Baje a hurtadillas a la cocina abrí la nevera (el refrigerador) y habían sacado todas mis golosinas,… de allí,…

-uhg- me puse la mano en la frente no recordaba que las tenia guardadas en mi cuarto,… subí procurando no hacer ruido,… cuando abrí la puerta de mi cuarto,… busque en las gavetas (gavetero, mueble) donde las guardaba y no las encontraba,… me comenzaba a desesperar cada vez más,…

- ¿que buscas con tanto esmero?- solté un grito ahogado y automáticamente lleve mis manos a mi corazón,… el cual latía desesperadamente en mi pecho, Edward se encontraba recostado en mi cama con las manos sobre la cabeza… nose que hizo latir mi pecho de esa manera,… estaba entre el susto y la sensación de verlo allí acostado con toda su belleza y esplendor,… ¿Dios dime que hice para merecer tener cerca de mí un ser tan espectacular como él?... Rece "Que estúpida eres Bella" me dijo la voz,… la ignore. Si ella volvía eso significaba Problemas

- Edward,… ¿qué haces aquí? – Le pregunte exasperada – mi papa te puede ver, ¿estás loco?- le susurre

-Pues si estoy loco, por ti estoy loco,… - me sonrió,… - recuerda que puedo ver que están soñando él y tu madre,… y también escuchar sus respiraciones y todos los movimientos en esta casa así que,… tranquila si el despierta yo lo sabré,… y tendré tiempo suficiente para escapar,… ahora dime,… ¿Que buscabas?-

- Nada, ohm una camisa que no sé donde esta - le mentí, como la gran actriz que era.

- ¿buscabas esto? – Me enseño mi gran paquete de golosinas de todo tipo,… me sorprendí y me puse más nerviosa y ansiosa de lo que ya estaba – Bella, mi amor,… - se acerco a mí y me abrazo – entiendo que la ansiedad te está matando mero debes de tener auto control,… - recosté mi cabeza sobre su regazo y comencé a llorar de la ansiada y la frustración.

- es que tu no entiendes,…- hablaba entre el llanto y él me abrazada con su duros y fríos brazos, que en este momento los encontraba cálidos - ustedes lo ven tan fácil,… Edward me siento asqueada de mi misma, tengo tanta basura y veneno en mí, no sé si lo podre soportar, me siento desesperada, necesito hacer algo,… Edward ayúdame por favor,… ciento como si mi cuerpo pesara millones de kilos,… me voy a volver loca si me tienen así,- lloraba, me desahogaba con Edward soltando toda la desesperación que tenia encima.

- me niña hermosa,… llora, desahógate bebe,… - me llevo hasta la cama en sus brazos y me recostó abrazada de él,… suavemente comenzó a tararear una melodía que jamás había escuchado en mi vida,… - mi niña, todo pasara,… yo estaré aquí contigo siempre mi Bella bella,- susurro en mi oído,… y fui cayendo lentamente en el inconsciente.

**Ok,… aquí esta otro capi,… disculpen la tardanza, tratare de actualizar más seguido lo prometo! **

**Gracias por sus comentarios,… y su apoyo, espero que sigan frecuentando mi humilde historia,… quisiera saber que les pareció el capi,… y si no les agrada alguna cosa solo díganmelo,… **

**A todas las que leen este fic, pues Gracias por su apoyo! Se le quiere… **


End file.
